I Killed Them
by You taste horrible
Summary: Bella was 10 when her brother Emmett and his friends died in a car accident... but there's a backtrip.. she sees dead people... so why hasn't she seen them? Why does she always blame herself for their death? Why does she misses Edward the most?..R&R,BxE
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Where is Emmy?" I shouted looking out the window. Where was Emmy and his jokes and his hugs, and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie…and Edward. I shook my head. Edward was my best friend, nothing more…

"Bella, come by the fireplace or you'll catch a cold!" My dad scolded. I stuck my tongue out at her and returned to my window watching.

Emmett is my big brother; he is 18 whereas I'm 9. Emmett was only 10 when mom and dad divorced and he was heartbroken when they decided to separate us. So for 8 years Emmett visits me at Phoenix and I visit him at Forks. I arrived this morning but Charlie hadn't told him I was coming, so he went out with his friends.

When I was 5 going to 6, I visited Emmy on Christmas and I met his friends and girlfriend. There was Jasper, who was really calming and soothing, he once tried to make me play baseball and I hit him in the face and he just laughed and he is the twin of Rosalie, my brother's girlfriend, they are both eighteen, she is really sweet. Then there's Alice, who always (I mean _ALWAYS_!) buys me a bunch of expensive clothes, she is seventeen, just like Edward… her twin brother. Edward… well Edward is just… The best. He always acts so protective of me and kisses my nose when I'm crying… he hears about all my problems and, he's just there… and I… I…

…I feel so fond of him.

_THUD!_

Someone fell on the ice outside, good luck it wasn't me.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I heard Alice's squeal. Oh sweet torture, she has a bag… it says COACH… what the sweets is Coach? Like a Gym Coach?... is it Candy? 0.0

She was suddenly hugging me and I was hugging her back.

"Bella, You've grown so much!" She said.

"Like a foot… maybe you can make a home run now…" Jasper said and I hugged him, he lifted me easily and shook me.

"Little Bella! AWW, you're smiling!" Rosalie said as Jasper passed me to her. She kissed both of my cheeks and I smiled.

"Wait A second… I'M the brother… _I'M_ supposed to be first!"I heard Emmett, I looked up and he was hugging Rosalie and me at the same time. Rosalie passed me to him and we hugged and he was crying and I we were both laughing until he put me on the floor.

Then I saw him… Edward was leaning on the doorway but it wasn't only that… beside him was a creepy girl, she was smiling and was pale white and had no pupils. I knew she was dead before I saw the knife in her heart. I started trembling, shaking my head to see if she would go away… far away from Edward.

Edward noticed I was tense and every muscle limp and he came to me.

"What's wrong Bells?" He kneeled in front of me and I started to cry and hugged him.

"Aww man, you already made her cry!" Emmett said behind me.

"I missed you." I sniffled and he chuckled and hugged me tighter. I looked and the girl was gone.

"I missed you too." He said and kissed my nose, I laughed and hugged him again, this time he stood up lifting me with him and walked to the couch.

They started talking about the basketball game they were at and I fell asleep there, in Edward's arms.

I was in a dark hallway and I heard sucking sounds. I was scared but I kept walking towards the door. The only door at the end of the dark hallway.

I opened the door and saw it…

…

…

..

There on the floor was The girl I saw today. She had the knife in the hand and she was crying.

Beside her was a boy. Barely three years… and as I stared at him my brain told me to run away but my legs didn't move.

Those green eyes I could never leave behind.

"I won't do it!" The girl screamed.

"Yes you will.." A voice came from the darkness… I could only see its eyes… a crimson red.

"Eddie… I won't stab you… I won't…" She said while crying.

"Oh do it already!" The voice said.

"You can't control me! You can't" The girl screamed.

"Then why do you have the knife?" The voice said and laughed.

"I won't." The girl looked like she was trying to abstain from something...holding the knife close to her.

"Do it!" The voice said and the girl stabbed herself.

I stood there as her eyes stared right to the crimson eyes.

Then her back fell and her gaze fell to me...

"_Run…"_ She muttered and then died.

The voice was closer to me now…

"Oh well, how tragic… Eddie, why don't we find you and little Alice a nice family…now that your big sis tragically died?"

The shadowy figure walked to the crib and carried the little blonde girl and with her other arm took Edward. Just then I heard it…

"_Vampire"_… The girl said…


	2. Not mine but hers

"Oh well, how tragic… Eddie, why don't we find you and little Alice a nice family…now that your big sis tragically died?"

The shadowy figure walked to the crib and carried the little blonde girl and with her other arm took Edward. Just then I heard it…

"_Vampire"_… The girl said…

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EDDIE! EDDIE!" I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. I was gasping for breath, cold sweat trickling in my forehead and my damp clothes stuck to my body. It was just a dream… all it was…

….

…

A dream…

I heard a serious amount of footsteps and the staircase squeaking under all the weight. That's when I noticed I was in my room… Edward must've brought me here… he left me alone… I noticed tears had already left my eyes and I started crying. Edward was the first to open the door.

Edward's face was contorted in pain, anguish… worry. He ran to me and hugged me in his arms. His scent overflowed me, making me stop crying.

"I told you we shouldn't have left her alone!" Edward snapped at Emmett. Emmett was also on my side comforting me… but he didn't know what the sweets to do, while Edward looked like a father.

"oh sweetie! Want to go shopping?" Alice said as if this would make it all better… make the girl—Edward's sister—vanish…

Her death.

The Crimson red eyes.

Edward's green innocent eyes.

The voice.

I started to cry again hugging Edward tighter…

He was supposed to die. He wasn't supposed to be killed. He shouldn't have ever met me. He shouldn't have comforted me… made it all better when I saw the ghosts and cried.

I realized this…

What would my life be without Edward?

I hugged him tighter.

"I love you, Edward." I sniffled. He chuckled and hugged me even tighter…

"Me too, Bells, I love you too." He said and kissed my little nose.

"Hey! Where's _my_ 'I love you'?" Emmett demanded.

"Love you too…" I said.

"That's so…" he pretended to be crying with the sniffle and everything "… Beautiful!"

"Awww." Alice and Jasper said in chorus.

"Oh Please… he is totally faking it." Rosalie said.

"I am not!" Emmett started.

We were laughing while Rosalie and Emmett discussed about Emmett's immatureness.

"So what was the horrible dream that had my Bells crying?" Eddie whispered to my ear.

I looked at his eyes… the same green eyes he had 14 years ago… those same baby eyes.

They could never know I could see ghost… and most definitely talk to him… They wouldn't believe me or Edward will go hysteric if he found out the ghost sometimes hurt me.

No…they could never know, and worse this dream. About a sister he might barely remember… about vampires.

"All the ice cream in the world melted." I lied. Edward looked at me and by his eyes I knew he hadn't bought it.

"And why did you scream _my name_?" He asked, I knew he wouldn't let it go.

"I didn't scream your name technically," His eyebrows rose and he frowned ", and I screamed Eddie, not Edward."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'll buy it," He notice how relief washed over me ", for now." He laughed when my sigh went midways.

His laugh soon became mine and we hugged.

"Wow, Edward." Alice said. "If it wasn't because I know your girlfriend, I would've thought you are a pedophile with Bella."

Everyone in the room fell silent.

Girlfriend?

_Girlfriend?_

Edward was a girlfriend?

_MY EDDIE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?_

"_Girlfriend?_" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh yes, you should meet her… her name is Tanya. She's really gorgeous with strawberry blonde hair and beautiful baby blue eyes…" Alice kept going about how Tanya was such model…Beautiful…

I could barely hold my tears.

"Excuse me." I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

I fell to the floor and I didn't care about my clumsiness. I just started to cry, trying to make it barely audible.

_Tanya_ was Edward's girlfriend.

He had a girlfriend.

I felt my heart break in two… as I realized I loved Edward in a way I shouldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **author's note..:**

**So… first author's note! Yippee… if u don't read them…well skip it.. it's your problem if I said I have AIDS and I'm gonna discontinue the story!**

**NO… I don't have AIDS….**

**And the story is too intresting to discontinue..yet…**

**SO.. I've put on hold all my stories cause I **** Love This one!!!**

**This is a story I already had started like 3 weeks ago and decided to publish it…. So I have 3 chapters..And since this story by far has gotten a good impression… not many reviews but a lot of Story Alert and Favorite Story emails…oohh..Another email..Let's see who will get mentioned…**kirstey ..thanks kirstey for the story alert!** And thanks to my only two reviewers: **Navygirl14 and Ri40! Jejeje…thanks to all the people who added me as author alert…

So.. if u are very impatient to get the next chapter.. well MY spring break starts this Thursday..But that day I'm going to go out with the guy I like… soo.. Next chapter will be up probably Friday, Saturday, Sunday… in the mean time you can read my other two Twilight stories..:

**From another Mythical creature**: Bella sleeps with Jacob in New Moon and Edward catches them.. then Edward fights for her…a bit funny.

**A Moon in total darkness**: Alice's life since she woke up as a Vampire till she met the Cullens…(don't have enough readers..*sniff* ='( *sniff*..Probably discontinue it…or 1 chapter every 3 months)

REMEMBER TO REVIE IF YOU LIKED THEM… PLEASE...FOR THE POOR MUFFIN I'M ABOUT TO EAT!

P.S.

I KNOW A LOT of you are wondering about the title.. **I killed them**…well you'll found out in chapter 3 or…four…I think..

Tootles…(wooow..I can't believe I just wrote that…)

Ohh.

P.P.S

If you read the reviews and read a very really mean one maybe in Spanish from SharpieCalledLust.. that's my beta..and she probably will be so mad when she sees I started a new story and posted it without her checking it…. Last chapter she checked she wrote.. "You have serious problems"… what kinda Best Friend is THAT??.. so what?..I'm in love!.... *sticks tongue out!*

Oh..

P.P.P.S

What does P.S. stands for?

This is my longest Author's note ever.. but its done!


	3. What I thought

_I fell to the floor and I didn't care about my clumsiness. I just started to cry, trying to make it barely audible._

_Tanya was Edward's girlfriend._

_He had a girlfriend._

_I felt my heart break in two… as I realized I loved Edward in a way I shouldn't._

**EPOV!!!!**

My laugh soon became hers and we hugged.

"Wow, Edward." Alice said. "If it wasn't because I know your girlfriend, I would've thought you are a pedophile with Bella."

Everyone in the room fell silent.

SHIT!

_Tanya…_

My Girlfriend…

I looked at Bella's face, she was perplexed. Her eyebrows were curved in a cute little frown, her eyes blank, as if she wasn't really looking at Alice.

"_Girlfriend?_" Her voice was barely a whisper. Her frown was still there, she was thinking this thoroughly, I could tell.

"Oh yes, you should meet her… her name is Tanya. She's really gorgeous with strawberry blonde hair and beautiful baby blue eyes…" Alice kept going about how Tanya was such model…Beautiful…how my girlfriend was beautiful….

My eyes were glued to Bella's face, her eyes were watery, like if she was about to cry…

"Excuse me." She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

We heard a thunk! As if she had fallen on the floor. I tried to put the puzzle together.

Everyone was silent.

"What's up with her?" Alice asked.

"Do you think she's in her menstrual period… god no! Please, I can't handle a PMS Bella, it woul—" Rosalie smacked Emmett before he could keep going on.

I looked around the room. Jasper was looking at the bathroom where Bella was hidden. Rosalie was lost in thought; Emmett was rubbing his head and complaining, Alice was looking straight at me.

Tanya… my pitiful girlfriend. Thinking it through… why am I with her?

Yeah she's gorgeous, Yeah she's nice… but do I love her?

I don't really think so.

The bathroom door opened and we all looked up to see a blotchy red Bella, with red eyes and sniffling.

That broke my heart… was she crying about the dream? Was she feeling okay?

…Is it about the news about my girlfriend?

..

Probably. How could I explain this desire to make it all a lie? My relationship, my girlfriend, Tanya, Bella's tears, Bella's suffering… everything… make it disappear.

I stood up and hugged her in my arms, afraid she was crying because of me. Afraid she will never want to see me again… afraid.

I kissed her forehead and she hugged me back.

There was no way to explain this.

No way at all.

It's something I shouldn't say.

Shouldn't feel.

I love Bella like I had never loved anyone.

But I can't be with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!.... I ALWAYS HAVE ONE IN ECH CHAPTER!**

**So.. I've had reviews and PM'S asking questions and stuff… so… ages:**

**Bella is 9 but next chapter she's 10… yay!**

**Emmett ROSALIE & Jasper are 18**

**Edward & Alice are 17**

**I think that's it..**

**Resumen (spanish word for summary!) hasta lo que hemos cubrido. ****( Summary **_**Up to what we have covered)**_

**Bella can see ghost, she loves Edward but there's a big age difference… Edward love her back but he is with Tanya… who may NEVER appear in this story… grrr.. I hate her !... she is a disgrace to blondes everywhere!**

**Now.. I know this chapter is late of what I had said it would… but my dad buyed me the World of WarCraft prepaid card… and I'm the freakin motha___ night elf hunter that's klllin all the hordes… mwuahahahaahah!,… ;D … jijiji!**

**Gonna start working in the next chapter cuz its gonna be awesome.. ot was supposed to be THIS chapter but I wanted a filler first…. Jijiji… jijiji…. Jijiji…..**

**P.S. **

**Thanks Kennya, DeanParker and BlackPolar bear for following thru my stories.. and to those whos still did but I didin't recognize them!... **

**Love and peace on this easter day… it is easter.. right?**

**P.P.S**

**You ALL taste horrible… I'm gonna get some salt!**


	4. Hi Miss Arice, what has your gaze now?

BPOV!.

I woke up as fast as I could. Today was my birthday, today I am 10!

I ran downstairs to find Emmett reading the instructions in the pancake box.

"Need some help, Em?" I asked and giggled as he blushed.

I went to the sink and washed my hands, opened the cabinet and took out a mixing bowl, spatula, Spoon and everything I needed.

"Bella! Go to sleep!" Emmett whined.

"And leave you to burn the kitchen? No thanks." I giggled.

Emmett took the flour box out of my reach and tickled me to death.

"Emmet! Emmett! Stop, Please stop!" I pleaded between gasps.

"Then who is going to cook breakfast?" He asked.

"Still gonna be me!" I said.

"I don't think so!" He tickled me again and I was already crying.

"What is all this mess?" Rosalie's voice came from the doorway. I turned and saw her in the shirt Emmett was using yesterday, her head all crazy and untamed and her makeup a little smudged.

I looked at Emmett and his eyes were huge. They were both frozen in place. What's going on?

"Rosalie!" I escaped Emmett's grasp and ran to her. She picked me up and kissed my forehead.

"Hey little princess." She said and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Umm, Bella… Rosalie fell asleep yesterday and I didn't have the heart to wake her up." Emmett answered for her.

"Oh." I said, but there was something else, they exchanged a glance that told me there was more. I decided not to push it.

"So, what's cooking?" Rosalie said and Emmett and I started to babble about how he/she didn't let me/him cook the pancakes.

"I know how to solve it!" Rosalie announced happily.

"You'll tell him to bug off?" I said at the same time he said "You'll tell her to bug off?"

She laughed and looked at us.

"No…" We waited expectantly, "I will tell both of you to bug off."

We frowned as she took the mix and the milk and everything from our hands and put them in the counter.

She looked at us and laughed. "What?" we both asked. She laughed and pointed at us.

"You look exactly the same." I turned around and saw that Emmett was frowning, arms crossed and pouting, just like me.

"Not funny." I said and slumped on the couch and the doorbell ringed.

"I'll get it." I announced as I walked to the door.

A man stood there with a box and he was smiling.

"I deliver the bir—" He said as Emmett came running.

"The bird, yes the bird." Emmet said and put his hand on the guys mouth.

"Bella, go help Rosalie." He said and I obliged.

Why the sweets did Emmett wanted a bird?

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------0---------------------------------0--------------------0----------------0-------------------------------0-----------------------------0-----------si

After we ate breakfast, Daddy came home with Billy (an old friend of his) and Jacob.

"Jacob!" I ran to him. I missed him, he was my best friend my age, well….almost.

Jacob was 8 but he looked 10.

Jacob and I had kissed once when we were little, so he is like my best friend, after Edward. Duh!.

--------------------0---------------------------0------------------------------------0---------------------------------0-------------------------0----------------------------------0-------------------------0--------------0

I was waiting for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice & Edward to arrive while Jacob and I played on the backyard.

I feel to the ground and saw the girl.

The same girl.

She was in a white dress, but the knife was still in her heart.

She looked at me, those pupil missing eyes.

I could hear Jacob calling me. But I couldn't move, there was something going on.

I saw bird on full flight towards north, I looked south and the clouds were gray, a gray that's almost black.

My gaze fell on the Girl again. On Arice. It hit me. The name, Arice. Edward and Alice's sister was named Arice.

What sort of thing has captured her eyes? Her gaze which I could never tell were it is directed.

Like a glass eye.

"Arice?"

She said nothing.

"Arice?"

Still you do not answer.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

She walked toward me. Her hand was extended out, like about to help me from the ground.

"Arice?" I asked again. I heard Jacob calling to me.

"I see… I see…" She whispered.

"What do you see? What does your glass eye see?" I asked. Her head snapped to me. Even though I couldn't see, I could feel she was watching me.

"Help him. Help them." She said.

"Help who?" I asked.

And then she disappeared.

And darkness fell upon my eyes.

-------------------------0---------------------------------------0------------------------------------------0--------------------------------0---------------------0

**Jajaja!.. so.. another filler chapter.. I'm sorry, but the chapter im postponing is soo big… I don't want to give it to you so fast… jijiji…. I know I'm evil… but do I care?**

**So, most of you must know what's going to happen next… ..**

…

… **you don't??**

**0.0.. :0 le gasp!.... I wont tell u… jijijijiji!**

**So.. yes… the name Arice.. that's was spl creepy, I was hearing Music on my iTunes and there was this song playing, really freaky song um.. its in Japanese but I took it from a series called **_**Vampire Knight…**_**the song is the first season ending theme, I recommend you go to youtube and look for Vampire knight episode 1 part1/3… the series its awesome, the manga is awesome… really good manga and anime… If you don't want, here's the link for the song… **

**.com/watch?v=fg54cySZyWM**

**and here is the full song, the one up is with the anime video…**

**.com/watch?v=caZAVLzAoSY&feature=related**

…**. Awesome… so.. Thanks for the support.. I love you guys… u are the best… hope to get on the chapter by Thursday… two chapter in one day is enough!....**

**P.S.**

**You taste horrible…. Btw… feel free to ask me about the stories…**

**And to my beta… get online or I'll drink all the Nesquik in the world.. mwuahahahahaahahaha!**

**Or at least answer the dam phone… its called a celular (celphone!)…. Answer it.!**


	5. Here comes the pain

"_What do you see? What does your glass eye see?" I asked. Her head snapped to me. Even though I couldn't see, I could feel she was watching me._

"_Help him. Help them." She said._

"_Help who?" I asked._

_And then she disappeared._

_And darkness fell upon my eyes._

_-------------------------0--------------------0-------------------------0-----------------------0---------------------0------------------0--------------------0-----------------0------------------0----------------------0-----------------------0----------------0_

"_**Bella?**_" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Bella, Isabella?" Another familiar voice called.

"Are you awake Belly bells?" Jake's voice was unmistakable, his and his father's.

I opened my eyes and shield my view of the brightness suddenly shining in my eyes.

"Turn of the flashlight. I cans see unless you blind me!" I said but no one laugh. They turned off the flashlight and I realized I was in the hospital.

"What am I doing here?" I asked Billy and Jacob. "Where's dad?" I asked. Billy and Jacob looked at each other and I noticed Jacob had blotchy red eyes and he was sniffing… had he been _crying_?

"Jake?..." H e looked away from me. "Billy, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Bella, you fell and hit your head pretty hard, there was a lot of blood." Billy responded.

"Jake… you were crying because I hit my _head_? Come on! That happens every day." I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, jeje." He laughed a unconvinced, forced laugh.

There was something else going on. Something that had both of them avoiding my gaze.

"Jake?" I started again.

"I got to go, I'm a little hungry… you want something, Bells?" Jake said.

Bells…that reminded me of something…

But… what was it?

I racked my brains out trying to figure it out.

"Bells?" Jake appeared in the doorway, I noticed Billy had fallen asleep and time had passed. I had fallen asleep trying to remember… what was I trying to remember?

There's something awfully wrong with me.

Jake came closer, he was wearing his nice, black pants and a black t-shirt.

"Hey, Jakey!" I was happy to see him, he brought me comfort.

H e smiles unconvincingly and walked towards me.

I looked around the hospital room.

"Hey… where's dad?" I asked Jake.

H e looked all ways except my eye and mumbled something not understandable.

"What?" I asked.

"Hesomewheremaybeatafuneralorsomethingidunnodoilooklikeiknowpleasedontaskmethis." He said really fast and then breathed.

"_WHAT?"_ He had my verbal reasoning all messed up. What the heck was that supposed to mean anyway?

H e looked away and then Billy snored loudly.

I giggled but Jacob just looked at me with sad eyes. There was something terribly wrong and I didn't want to know.

Not anymore…

…

…

…

"_Help him. Help them."_

…

…

_.._

_Arice._

_Arice had told me something was going to happen._

_Help who?_

…

_I know who…_

"Jake…" He didn't look up from his shoes.

"Jake… where's Emmett?" I said. Jake burst out crying and Billy woke up. Billy noticed my serious face… I pondered on what Jake what said.

"_He's somewhere maybe at a funeral or something I dunno do I look like I know please don't ask me this."_

…………………………………..

A _funeral… _

"_Help him. Help them."_

…

"_He's somewhere maybe at a funeral or something I dunno do I look like I know please don't ask me this."_

…

It kept bouncing on my head… those words…

Jake's actons…

I tried not to break down right there.

"Where are they?" I asked Jake… even though I heard my voice crack all along the sentence.

Charlie entered thru the doorway and I saw he was blotchy red eyes too…

"Bella…"

"What happened?" I asked… I could feel my eyes water.

Charlie thought about it.

"They … umm… they fell off a cliff… the… at La Push… The brakes didn't work…"

Charlie broke and cried.

I realized this… pondered this… like if it was my life I was holding on to.

Arice was in the doorway… pupil-less as ever.

They…

_They…_

They as in… _Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett…Edward…?_

"Who is they?" My voice sounded hoarse.

"They as in… Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and … Emmett." Charlie broke out again and started to cry.

I couldn't cry… my tears were glued to my inside… not wanting to be dropped.

Arice walked to me, walking right thru Charlie and coming to lie on my side, she grabbed my hand and brushed my hair back, hugged me to her chest and sang me a lullaby.

_Dear, my Bella, Dear girl sleep…_

_Please don't wake up, till I come back here._

_I love you, my dearest, I will until death,_

_You're my love, That you should know…_

_Dear little Bella, Dear sweet girl, _

_How can I express to you… this thing called love?_

_Can I tell you… thru this song.._

_Or have I, to demonstrate it all._

I recognized it as the lullaby Edward sang to me when I didn't want to sleep… but I hade never heard it full, always passed out by the middle…

_Express to me this thing called love?_

Edward loved me?....No.. that's impossible… he evne has a girlfriend…

Has…

_Has?..._

Isn't it _HAD_ now?

That's when the pain hit me…

I would never see them again in life.

I looked around the room, waiting to see their cold pale faces…

See them as ghost… as lonely spirits.

…………….

But I saw nothing…

Only Arice brushing my hair back.

I stood up, Arice's eyes following my every movement…

Eyes…

Her pupils!

THEY'RE BACK!.

AND…she's crying.

I walked to the bed and put my hand over her eyes and kissed her forehead… she smiled.

Her pale skins will never flush… her blue lips will never be rosy again… but she was a girl… just like me…

"Bella?" Charlie asked. I snapped back to real world…

"What are you doing?" He was looking at my hands… of course… he can't see Arice…

I dropped my hands and looked down…

"Nothing…"

"I hope you're not imagining friends… that would make… Emmett sad…" Charlie broke down again and left the hospital room.

…

They were gone…

I looked out the hospital window… 7 floors up…

On the first base were a lot of people… as I looked closely… I noticed they were all looking at me…

And they were not people…

Real people were passing like if they weren't there… right thru them…

Ghosts.

All the ghost I've seen around the streets… all around Forks…

All the unfortunate souls than haven't rested in peace…

Souls that look for help… Help I can give…

"Isabella?" I snapped back to the inside of the hotel.

"Hmmm?" I was distracted…

There on the door was a pale, model-like man. Not a ghost…

"It's Bella…" I corrected him.

He chuckled… "Okay… Bella… let's see." He held a tablet in front of him and started checking stuff… making "hmms" and "mmjmms"…

He looked up to see me looking expectantly at him.

"Mmjmm… what?" I asked..

"Mmjmm, I see you're fine." He answered.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Oh right!, Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen… your doctor. Sorry for not being here before… I was… umm... busy saving ... Some lives." He frowned. **(A/U! okay.. so Edward and Alice had a glitch.. they're not Cullens.. they're Mansen!.... sorry… just thought of it now.. jeje!)**

"Sure…" I looked down and crawled to bed.

"I'm going to leave, got to attend some things back home… you alright?" Carlisle asked me.

Am I alright?...

Jee… I would love to answer that question myself… but I can't…

I don't know what's fine anymore…

I feel nothing but pain.

Arice caressed my cheek and started to sing the lullaby again and Carlisle left…

_Dear, my Bella, Dear girl sleep…_

_Please don't wake up, till I come back here._

_I love you, my dearest, I will until death,_

_You're my love, That you should know…_

_Dear little Bella, Dear sweet girl, _

_How can I express to you… this thing called love?_

_Can I tell you… thru this song.._

_Or have I, to demonstrate it all._

_Love… where do those feeling go when their destination is gone?..._

_---------------------------0-----------------------------0---------------------------0-------------------------0-----------------------0-----------------------------0------------------------------------0---------------------------------0-_

**Sooo… it's not as big as I expected… umm.. I PLANNED to make this chapter shorter so I could squeeze Edward's or Carlisle's point of view… but this is 7 pages in word!... that's my longest record ever…well.. in fanfics!...**

**So…next chapter is someone (NOT BELLA) point of view… hopefully someone who "TRAGICALLY FELL OF A CLIFF!"**

**Maybe see how they died…you know… the agony... desperation… **

**Jeje..*smirks*.. or last moments of love.. right Rosalie and Emmett???...hummm?**

**Jejeje.. so… sorry…but this is all what I make while I'm writing.. my idea was for them to die.. I hadn't panned the lullaby…nor Arice having pupils…0.0**

…

**I don't have a beta anymore…she quit .. I think.. she's tired and I won't proofread…. I never proofread… its boring… so… any errors… suck it up!**

**Jejeejeje,,,**

**AWWWW BTW… THX ****BLACKPOLARBEAR…**** that made me cry.. I was passing thru a bad moment w my friends and suddenly that email popped…aww..thx…u brighten my day up!...thx for the review!**

**LOVE U ALLLL!..... U R SO AWESOME….!**


	6. PREVIEW!

What would it be like to have another person's point of view… not Edward's not Bella's….

Here's my point of view!...no.. not seriously..although I wish I could be there.. man.. Jasper, Emmett.. in a the same room…. Me likey!!!!

**Disclaimer!:**

**Edward: **Do I dazzle you, Desiree???

**Me:…**umm.. No… but your brothers do…

**Edward: **umm.. you're supposed to follow the script…

**Me: **The_script_ is full of lies… what's this…?..I love you?...Since when??? When did _that_ happen???

**Edward: **Just follow the script… please…

**Me: **alright.. *sigh*

**THOUGHT**: he is so bossy… uggh… do I have to kiss him…eww… jeje.. I would love to play warfare with his brother Jasper... anytime… jeje… *smirk*

**Edward: **Can you please not think about that kinda stuff…

**Me: **OH, right! Sorry….

…

**Edward: **EWW! Not that either!... you little pervert!...

**Me**: Indeed …

_Tee-hee… random… just want to say I don't own twilight… Neither Emmett or Jasper… unfortunately _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0----0_

_**Unknown point of view!...**_

Pain. Burning. I want to die. My whole body burns and I can't stop screaming and thrashing. Why am I in this torture? I don't remember anything.

I do remember we were in La Push. We were…in my jeep… but I don't remember anything else.

_Agh_! I feel as if all my body is on fire. It started minutes ago. When he told me he would save me and then I felt his cold lips on my hand. He battled with himself and after a long time, he released me.

I don't remember much after that… I was dizzy. I felt as if the life was being sucked from me. My life…

But where are they all?

_Agh!_

It burns. It burns so much.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It has been minutes, hours, maybe even days and the fire doesn't seem to end.

God, kill me now! What did I ever do to deserve this torture?

Finally, the fire in my body finally started to settling down.

My _heart_! My heart! What is this?

_Aghhh!_ No…my _hear__t_…it _burns_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn't burn anymore. I don't feel scorching anymore. I opened my eyes.

Everything was so… _sharp_. So defined. I could even see the dust in the air.

Aghh! My throat.

It burns. It… I need food… I am so thirsty… like my throat is so dry.

……..

What happened?

Where is she?

Where are they all?

Aren't I supposed to be someplace…?

I can hear other people trashing and screaming, begging to be killed. They can't take the suffering and burning any longer….

I know that voice.

I'm in a white room, but only surrounded by medical stuff. Like in a hospital… but not exactly a hospital.

I hear the door open and in a micro second I'm crouching defensively against anything that is coming.

A pale, handsome and blonde man comes closer and notices I'm awake.

He laughs and I glare at him curiously. "Hold on there boy… I have to do some medical exams."

I relax my posture and un-crouch in an inhuman speed. I give him a questioning look.

"I'll explain later, but just so you get the idea… you're not human." He responded.

"I'm Carlisle by the way." He said and extended a hand. I shook it.

"Your friends are doing okay. Except one girl…" He trailed off when I snapped my head at him.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

**Bella's boring point of view: ** (_ I'm sorry Bella, but it's true… everyone wants to know what happened to __**them **__ not you…)_

_**1 year later!!!**_

I can't find him. I can't find them. I can't see them… Alice tries to help me from time to time… but it's like if they didn't die at all.

But then… where are they?

_**4 years later!!! (**__** Bella is 15!)**_

Jacob kissed me fully in the lips. I smiled and inhaled his delicious smell.

"I love you… Bella…" I smiled at his words. He loved me, but I didn't love him back. Not the same way as he did.

I should forget that… they're dead… that's the end of it…

Tears started to well up in my eyes and Jacob hugged me.

"Thinking of them again?" He asked.

"I know I shouldn't." I sobbed. But I can't help remembering them. I have moved on… and Edward…

Edward is a past chapter in my life.

I love Jacob…

That's the way it should be…

_**2 years later!!! **_(16 GOIN ON 17…)

3 MONTHS… ONLY 3 MONTHS AND I WILL BE THE AGE Edward was when he died…

A lot has happened since then.

Alice stopped searching… I don't talk to her anymore. She doesn't come visit me since Jacob said he wanted to marry me.

Since I said I would think it.

But I can't really think it…

I can't do anything except pretend I'm happy with Jake. Since 2 years ago… when I decided… the search was consuming time… they are gone…

They will never come back…

That's what I thought.

--------------------------0-----------------------------0-------------------------------0-------------------------0--------------0

**Authors Note!**

**So… I was mistaken My beta did NOT quit… I Just suck at understanding things…**

**So..Bella's POV is really weird jeje… don't worry.. I will get to detail…**

**So..next chapter is EDWARD'S POV… and Emmett's… and the points of view will start where Emmett's point of view was cut short… when he asks for Rosalie..!**

**So… any questions.. ask!... Please click the button that says Review… isn't it just wonderful?!?!?! Such a nice button… it lightens up my day when I receive fan mail…jaja… XD!**

**Beta Note!**

(Beta note is for my beta if she has any comments.. almost as important as the Author's note! So read or Jasper will bite you…!)

**Sharpie Called Lust**: I don't really have any comments anymore. You just said you misunderstood. It's ok, I guess. Who wouldn't think that before _that_? Anyway, I'm glad you have a lot of reviews on your story. Keep going on! (And if they don't review, don't stop writing. There are always some readers who are just too lazy to click "Review".)


	7. What we are

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

Carlisle stared at me, I was loosing my patience.

"Where. The. Hell. Is. Rosalie?" I asked again.

"She's here." He responded.

All the other voices had died out.

"Was I the first to wake up?" I asked.

"No, your friend Edward was." He responded.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Why don't we go to the living room and reunite with your friends, Rosalie should be done by then." As if on cue I heard Rosalie scream at the top of her lungs, she was begging for death.

"Rosalie." I opened the door with such force it detached from the wall, I just threw it to the floor and ran to where Rosalie's scream where coming from.

"_My heart! It burns!_" I heard her scream. My sweet was in pain.

In less than 3 seconds I was beside her. Or beside what's supposed to be her.

She was _beautiful_. So beautiful it can't be her. But her features I knew well and this was definitely my girlfriend.

At the floor beside her was a pot full of water, water and blood and a towel.

I looked questionably at Carlisle who had joined us.

"Esme." Carlisle called out.

A beautiful woman appeared at the door and she looked at me and smiled.

"Esme, please take care of Rosalie, when she's… done, let her join us in the living room." Carlisle said to the woman, Esme I guess.

"Okay, dear." She said to Carlisle.

Carlisle hurried me out of the room and into the living room.

In the living room was everyone. Edward, Alice, Jasper… but they were… _different._

They were more flawless, More handsome… Alice was more cute.

Alice ran to me and hugged me. She was so little… it reminded me of someone…

Why can't I remember?

"Sit Down, please." Carlisle calmed us while we were hugging.

We did as he told us and sat on the diverse couches.

Alice and Jasper sat holding hands in the loveseat.

"Come in." Carlisle called to no one in particular.

Rosalie entered and I could swear it was like the sun descended on earth. Everything was so bright. She was so beautiful. I ran to her and kissed her fully on the lips. When we were done I sat on the other loveseat with her on my side. Like it should be, forever.

"So, I think you've noticed some little changes in each other."Carlisle said.

Suddenly Edward started muttering and he looked like on the verge of breakdown, covering his ears as if to hear nothing

"What is wrong with me!" He demanded to Carlisle.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"I can _hear_ what you're thinking." He snapped.

"Then… what are you?" Carlisle asked.

"_Vampires._" He answered.

**Author's Note!: **

**Humongously short chapter… I know… I just want to mess with you…**

**Coming up... Why Rosalie change took longer…!**

**If you haven't red Eclipse.. you can't read it…**

**LOVE YoU GUYS!**

Gonna start next chapter right now.. YES SUMMER IS HERE!...FINALLY!

I can almost taste the sand and the sun and the beach and the boys… =P

Next Chapter is How Bella deals with Edward's absence.. u kno .. we all need that testosterone around us while we grow up..lol


	8. Dead Love

**Disclaimer:**

Bella: Hahaha… Don't Lie! You don't own twilight!

Me: Who said I did?

Bella: Oh.. I just thought.. umm…

Me: You thouuuught…

Bella: Anyways, Edward is mine! RAWR! Forever!.. He said it himself.

Me: Who said I wanted Edward?

Bella: Oh… you don't?

Me: No… psshh! Please! *rolls eyes*

Bella: Oh… then why are you here in the Cullen's place? At 3 am. A Friday night. With a _Vampire Knight Cosplay_?

Me: Who said it's the Cullen's place? who said its 3 am? who said its Friday night? Who said this is a _Vampire Knight Cosplay_? And Who said this is Emmett's Shirt over my cosplay?

Bella: I never noticed that it was Emmett's shirt over your cosplay…

Me:… Oh…You saw nothing… *walks away sneakily*

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC.. ****STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

---------------------------------------------------------O----O-----O------------------------------O---O---O---O---------

"_So, I think you've noticed some little changes in each other."Carlisle said._

_Suddenly Edward started muttering and he looked like on the verge of breakdown, covering his ears as if to hear nothing_

"_What is wrong with me!" He demanded to Carlisle._

"_What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked._

"_I can __hear__ what you're thinking." He snapped._

"_Then… what are you?" Carlisle asked._

"Vampires_.__" He answered._

**==========================================================O.-O.-----================================O.O.==========**

"Bella." The teacher called, waking me from my daze. Great, it was time to read the poem out loud and in front… a poem from a feeling.

I stoop up from my chair and very clumsily made it to the front of the classroom and turned to my fellow classmates. Angela gave me a thumps up and Jessica merely smiled, Mike, on the other hand, cheered and clapped.

"You might want to tell us from where came the inspiration to write the poem and the feeling before you read it." The teacher smiled.

"My poem, well… I wrote my poem on the cemetery, um… besides the graves that are dedicated to Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and… Edward." Everyone seemed startled from my topic.

"Continue." The teacher said frowning.

"Well, My poem is called Dead Love… and here it goes…

**Dead Love**

Nothing harder can be

Than seeing you under six feets.

Six feets of dirt and roots,

Knowing your under my boots.

Had I never seen such Gloomy day,

The world knew you weren't okay,

Had I not said goodbye,

Didn't watch you leave my side.

What am I supposed to do?

Can't I leave with you?

Leave all behind, all forgotten,

Getting eaten and rotten.

That's what I want,

I don't want to go back

In a world where you lack,

No, to live I can't.

I want to see those eyes of yours

Bright with joy, bright with hope,

That smile that makes me dizzy,

Is there a way fast and easy?

I don't care how,

Tomorrow or even now,

I want to kiss your lips

One more time so I can sleep."

I looked up to see everyone with concentrated- mouth hanging open- shocked faces. Angela was biting her lower lip while Jessica looked everywhere but my eyes.

"Was that poem for your brother?" The teacher asked bemused and scared or something. She had a What-the-hell-was-that-poem-about-incest? Face. Which was kind of funny, and I would've laughed… if that poem hadn't been about…

… About him.

The Bell rang loud and cleared and I made a mad dash towards my backpack and hurled all my books inside it and before I could leave the classroom I heard the teacher call my name.

I sighed and turned, walking to her desktop. I smiled sweetly and asked "What?"

"I'm not very proud of your poem; I wish to see your dad as soon as possible miss. Swan." She looked at me above her glasses.

"Yes, Teacher, I'll tell him today." I said and turned.

She can't tell me what to write my poems about.

I ran home and before I got to my street I slipped and fell into strong familiar arms that enveloped me in a warm hug. I hugged him back, seeking the warmth of having him, seeking the warmth of… what is… love…

Even if it's not a two-way love.

I pressed myself close to his chest and there I cried. Like I have a million times. I cried.

I cried for my lost brother.

I cried for fake love.

I cried for friendship.

I cried for losses.

I cried for death.

I cried for dead Love.

I cried for him…

But most importantly…

I cried because I love him… and he was gone.

**=======================================================0.0============================0.0**

**Emmett's Point of view!...**

"_So, I think you've noticed some little changes in each other."Carlisle said._

_Suddenly Edward started muttering and he looked like on the verge of breakdown, covering his ears as if to hear nothing_

"_What is wrong with me!" He demanded to Carlisle._

"_What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked._

"_I can __hear__ what you're thinking." He snapped._

"_Then… what are you?" Carlisle asked._

"Yes, Edward. You all are part of a rare species, believed to be mythical…but you are proving it's not." Carlisle said calmly, walking around the room observing each of us.

I stared at him bemused. What was he talking about?

What does this have to do with the accident?

What does this have to do with…

… what was I going to say? My memories where all fuzzy, all so strange.

"So you just bit us?" Alice asked and immediately said. "You did."

Carlisle stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"How did you know what I was going to say." Carlisle asked her.

"Oh my gosh. I saw it… I dunno how… but I just saw you asking that same question."

Carlisle smiled while Alice freaked out. "You can see the future… that's your gift my child."

Suddenly Edward stood up and started banging his head against the wall. The wall was the one that would be going to the hospital.

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _ He said each word with a bang in his head against the wall.

Suddenly he was calmed and Jasper was the jittery, nervous one.

"Stop it, Stop it, Stop it!" Jasper said.

The room fell silent.

I looked at Carlisle.

"Please, explain us what is happening." I begged him.

"Edward can read all of our thoughts; Alice can see the future and Jasper apparently can control emotions." He smiled.

"That only explains half of it. You mean we turn like bats and sleep in coffins during daylight and kill humans to drink their blood?" I asked shocked. It hit me… we were monsters.

"Oh, Good gracious, NOO!" Carlisle sighed and laughed. "That's what Hollywood has put into you brain…that vampires are bad… are monsters. We are certainly not." He chuckled.

"But you, I mean _we_ kill people."

"Not everyone of us… Good vs. Evil, The ying-yang, Water against fire, opposites. There's always a difference in everyone, in every species monster or human alike. There are bad vampires, those you should avoid," We all stepped back away from Carlisle immediately and grinned while Carlisle chuckled, "and then there are good vampire, vampire who drink blood from animals, those usually have golden eyes, like me." He finished and we all stared to him with mouths hanging wide open.

"I see it will take some time for you to get used to the idea." He muttered.

"Who wants to hunt?" Esme announced suddenly.

A pain in my throat that I hadn't noticed became really big, like an hot iron shoved down my throat. Esme seeing the answer in our eyes, smiled and lead us to the door and gave us instructions.

"There's something else you haven't said." Edward said to Carlisle. Carlisle stared at him and then apparently catched on.

"Emmett. Rosalie, I was planning to leave this till later but I think you should know what happened." Carlisle said rubbing his temple.

We looked at him expectantly. Alice suddenly shrieked and hugged Rosalie very fiercely. "I'm so sorry! I'm very sorry!" She began to ramble on but Edward cut her off.

"She did know." Edward said

Jasper held Alice, clearly wanting to know what the big secrete was.

"Rosalie did you know about certain male boy that depended on you?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" she asked utterly confused.

"Say it clearly, Carlisle." Edward said.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" Carlisle asked.

**========================================o.o==========================o.o**

**HELLOOOO!**

**Was that soon enough… longer even… stayed up till 3 am! WOOT!**

**Until my dad cut off the internet.. -.- I would've posted it last night if it wasn't for that.**

**So… how are you? I wanna know… tell me… how's the weather there? Here it's rainy, sunny, cloudy… it was raining all last week… talk about starting summer. Bought a new bikini even… gotta go to the beach! ^.^ So… when do you end school, __**insert name here__**?**

**So… do you like how the story's turning… Nobody remembers Bella… Bella gone emo… Jacob the "hero"… Edward the know-it-all -.-…**

**Review please… **

**Special thax to all thosE story alerts and favorite author (**I FEEL SO LOVED ^.^) ** and favorite story…**

**Special thx to my friends **Blue the Healer **& **Sharpi called Lust, ** for being there, blue… so happy to have you back. Carlisle will have moments just for you… lol… I remember twilight movie.. **(Doggie style..lol..=D)…**Sharpie thx for being my beta.. I love you always my little twin… yeshh LOL.**

**THX TO EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. One year

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own this story… Stephenie Meyer is the one who likes to write about pedophiles…**_

"_Rosalie did you know about certain male boy that depended on you?" Carlisle asked._

"_What?" she asked utterly confused._

"_Say it clearly, Carlisle." Edward said._

"_Did you know you were pregnant?" Carlisle asked._

_**------------------0-------------------------0-------------------------0-------------------------0-----------------0**_

Everyone turned to me expectantly, waiting for my answer. Emmett's firm hand squeezed mine, expecting his own answer.

"Umm, yes… I did know… How is he?" I smiled and hugged Emmett. Edward turned away and Alice wandered off for a sec and started crying. Jasper was about to rip the couch with his nails. Esme was suddenly at my side.

"Please sit down." Carlisle pointed to the leather Love seat but I felt like I could stand all day. Still, Carlisle new firmness in his voice worried me and I sat down with Emmett at my side.

"Well, Rosalie, You see…um," Carlisle wandered trying to find a way to explain this," When you become a vampire, your body freezes in whatever stage it was when you were bitten."

I frowned, not really understanding.

"Do you understand me?" Emmett and we shook our heads…

"If the baby—Fetus was left inside it would've stayed there forever." He esplained.

I frowned not understanding clearly.

"We had to remove the fetus before biting you." He said.

The worl froze. My baby, My baby…

Emmethia Alicett or Emmett Anthony…

Whichever was it.

It was no longer alive.

--------------0---------------------0-------------------0----------------------0------------------------0-----------------0-------------

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jake asked. Always the gentleman, not pressuring me for anything, I shook my head in his strong hands. We were on my bed, I was curled up at his side, my head resting on his chest, hearing every heartbeat and rising up and down every breath.

"Whatever you want, baby." I felt him move a little and his lips on my forehead. His shirt was on the floor since it was soaked with tears and to be true… I just liked him shirtless.

In times like this… I would always imagine this was Edward… nut lately.. I couldn't… like if I had forgotten who Edward was.

Like if it finally had passed… the grieving the mourning… the sadness and the loneliness.

I looked up to Jacob's warm brown eyes and kissed him fully on the lips. His mouth tasted like the gummy worms we had been eating a while ago, and I felt his tongue licking my lower lip… I thought about it and let him in…

After all.. He was here… Edward wasn't.

After a while we were back to our original position and he was tracing a pattern in my arm… he sighed triumphantly and it made me smile.

"Still don't wanna share?" He pushed.

"Stop being so nosy!" I laughed.

"Please, the curiosity is killing me." He whined.

"My teacher didn't like my poem."

"That was it… You soaked my shirt just cause some hairy old hoar didn't like thou poem?"

"Mercutio didn't called his teacher a whore, it was the nurse and since when do you read?" I asked.

"Since some hairy old hore taught me." He grinned and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So what was the poem about?" He asked and I grabbed my notebook and passed him **Dead Love.**

There was a moment of silence while he read the poem and I searched his face for any sign of he knowing who it was about.

"I didn't know my girl was Miss Shakespeare." He grinned and hugged me.

"At least I don't quote him." I poked him and he kissed my hair.

"And what did the Old hairy hoar say?" he asked.

"For me to write another poem." I grimaced.

"Want my help?" He offered and I smiled up at him.

"Nah… The poem has to be tenth grade material." I grinned while he scowled.

"One year! ** One year ** doesn't make that much difference!" He started and I laugher knowing where this would end so I kissed him and once again we were lost in the blissful evening together…

----------------------0--------------------0-----------------------------0----------------------------------0----------------0

**Emergency! Important announcement.!**

**I **** Like Jake…. Jacob.. so.. now im confused between Jacob and Edward.. so I'll put a poll in my prof… stop by if you want…**

**Please Review!**


	10. Return

**ONE YEAR LATER… SHE IS 16**

"Jake stop." I said again while he just swallowed the whole hot dog.

"You're gonna get a stomach ache and I won't buy the Pepto-Bismol." I said while he just liked his finger tauntingly. "Admit it, you just wanted a bite." He grinned.

"If I wanted a bite I would've just asked for it." I said and he chuckled.

"Like I would have given it to you anyway." He said.

I looked up at him… at his 6'3 self. Compared to my 5'6… he was pretty tall. I smiled, an evil plan already slowly forming in my head. I grabbed his other hand and turned to him, I stared at him in the eyes, his frowning deep eyes that were full of confusion.

"Jakey," I said in a seductive voice, batting my eyelashes at him and I saw him gulp," would you give me a delicious bite of your hot dog next time?" I smiled as his yes grew wide and his gulp was slower.

"Ew, get a room." A girl that was passing by said.

"What?" I dropped my whole façade entirely and I saw Jacob snort and laugh like the end was tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. Jacob was crying and holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Maybe, Bella, you should choose your words more carefully." He said and grinned at me. And I pondered this and finally understood him.

"Oh God, I didn't mean it that way." I quickly said, I could feel the blush in my cheeks brighten.

" Don't worry.. and yes." He grinned and pecked me on the lips.

"Yes what?" I asked confused.

"You can have a bite of my hot dog any time." He snorted and I hit him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He sighed and kept chuckling", You were the one with the idea."

"You are the one with the dirty mind." I muttered.

I dropped his hands and he grabbed it, I dropped his hands and he grabbed it, I did this a serious of times while we walked and then he grabbed my hand with both of his.

I dropped his and then saw it.

It.

The thing I hadn't seen in so long.

"Arice…" I whispered and she smiled.

Jacob started fumbling with my hand, securing I couldn't drop his anymore while I just stared.

"Bella." Jacob called me.. but Arice was there.

She came closer and looked at Jacob with what could only be… disgust.

She touched my face and I held her hand there… Ice cold hand.

"They are coming…" She whispered and then disappeared.

"Who are coming?" I grasped at the air in search for her but found nothing… Just dust particles.

"Arice…Arice…" I turned in circles searching for her… desperate… who were coming?

I gasped searching for her… and started running... I could hear faint footsteps behind me and then two strong arms enveloped me… My eyes kept darting everywhere trying to search her.

His strong hand held my face and I heard his voice calming shushing me.

"bella, Bella look at me." He kept.

"Honey, baby… sweetheart… what happened?"

I gave up and finally the tears came… Jacob as always… hugging me to his chest and reassuring me everything was gonna be alright.

I opened my eyes and searched for her again…

No success.

Who were coming?

-----------------------0-----------------------0-------------------------0---------------------0----------------------0----------------0------------------------------0-----------------------0-------------0

**THIS WAS A HARD CHAPTER TO FINISH.. EVERYONE WAS TALKING TO ME ON MESSENGER… IT WAS FRUSTRATING.. BUT I ENDED IT!... and IM PRETTY**

Sure what to do!...except I need the poll for Chapter 13 or so… 12…. No se..! I don't know!


	11. Reason to be back

**I opened my eyes and searched for her again…**

**No success.**

**Who were coming?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

**EMMETT POV!**

"I want Blood!" I whined again.

"You _are _receiving Blood." Edward pointed out.

"Okay then, Mr. SmartyPants! I want _human_ blood!" I said sarcastically.

"What a shame. We only have animal blood… you should try next time, when we massacre viciously a human just so we pleasure our food more. Animal blood is not _That_ bad… it's better than starving." Jasper said.

"Yeah… and we are doing a favor… you see that Mountain Lion Edward just killed… well he was going to eat that poor little squirrel, isn't it sad?" Alice looked up at me, like a little child and she was so cute.

"NO way!" Alice exclaimed and jumped back 6 foots… away from me… she was still shaking her head. Well something didn't make her happy.

"What?" Jasper asked suddenly on alert.

"Emmett was about to pinch my cheeks." She wrinkled her nose and put her little hands over her cheeks to cover them from me. Jasper was looking at me protectively, Rosalie couldn't care less and Edward was chuckling… probably reading my mind.

I tauntingly started walking towards her, 1 step a sec. which was totally slow. She shook her head and jumped back again and I made my stride faster.

…

I don't know what the hell happened, I lunched toward her but grasped thin air, still she was so close.. She was just taking a step just when my hands were about to grab her.

I lurched towards her again, and once again grasped dust particles.

"Don't move!" I yelled and she giggled.

I heard the others laughing and made my move. Once again she stepped away.

"Children… what are you doing?" I heard Carlisle's voice come from somewhere behind the trees and bushes and then heard him aporaching us.

"Alice and Emmett are playing." Rosalie said without emotion on her voice… ever since the new… it's like she's dead… well… unhappy… because we're all dead.

"Stop the bickering, young ones, I have news to tell." Carlisle was now visible and joined us in a matter of seconds.

"Yo, what's with the fancy words?" I asked. Alice giggled at my poor gangsta imitation joined by Jasper. But this couldn't made me happy… Rosalie looked at me and sighed. I don't have to be Edward to know she's thinking I'm immature, that how could she have loved me once?

"You're right about the first one… the second one she answered herself… and doesn't ask the question anymore." Edward said to me and everyone looked at us.

"Leave the little old matters to be and focus on what I came to say." Carlisle said. We all approached him, making a circle so we could hear well. Edward frowned, concentrating on Carlisle. Alice drifted off, trying to find out before the rest of us.

"Edward stop! I can _feel_ you in my head." Carlisle exclaimed.

"Sorry." His frown dissolved and started drifting off… trying to block the mind waves.

"Carlisle, I can feel you're uneasy… breath and tell us what's wrong." Jasper comforted and we all became curios. What had Carlisle (A.K.A Von Dracula) worried?

"Well… I find that you should… go back to school." He said and looked at our faces.

"What do you mean? Like go study with humans who have arteries and blood flowing all over their body?" Jasper asked.

"Well, if you see it that way. No." Carlisle said.

"Then what exactly do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I have been searching and it looks like everyone you studied with at school graduated and moved from Forks… I also took the liberty to track down your past human lives and also found your families, too moved from Forks… I think we might want to go there. Also no one can claim that you are you past selves, they have no evidence and you don't look like you used to either." Carlisle said. "So what do you think?" He looked at us, seeing out faces for any emotion, displeasure or anything at all.

"I can read all minds here, and can't find a single reason for us to not go." Edward said.

We all nodded to confirm and suddenly Alice squealed. We all looked at her and she was jumping up and down.

"We are going to Forks… and OMG Seattle has a _Great_ Shopping Mall… My credit card need a little excersise… Oh wait… were are my credit cards?"

"Well… that's the other thing… everything from your past life must be left behind…" Carlisle wasn't even finished when Alice shrieked.

"WHAT? You mean I have no money to go shopping?" She started hyperventilating and Jasper's eyes bulged and he went to comfort Alice.

"NO NO NO! Dracula Gracious! You will… in fact all of you already have bank accouts with your names on them and a bit of Money, Esme and I took care of it this morning." Carlisle fixed.

"How _much_ money are we talking about?" Alice asked.

"The necessary for any emergency."

"You don't understand… shopping _is_ an emergency!"

"We'll deal with it later… for now… pack your bags, we're going to Forks."

---------------------------=------------------------=-----------------------=-------------------=-------------------=--------------=---------------=------------------=--------------------------------=-=---------====

**BPOV!**

"I Won't! I refuse to going to Florida with You and Mom… I want to live _ here! _" I shouted at Charlie.

"Bella, We have to move… I'm sorry."

"Dad, I have no problem visiting mom, but lving with her? And on top of that… you moving to Florida too?... I want to live here either you live here or Mom does!"

"Don't be so hard on your old man, Bella. I'm sorry, I really am." He really did look sorry.

"What about Jacob? What about Bill?"

"We will visit once every year." He said.

"And Em? Will we be visiting his grave once a year too?" The tears roamed down my face.. my vision slightly blurred.

"Bella…" Charlie said calmly.

"Bella _what?_"

"I already told everyone we were moving… by now everyone who is looking for Charlie Swan thinks he is living on Florida!" He said throwing his keys on the kitchen table and grabbing his plate of Spaghetti.

"How is that my problem? Fix it!"

"Bella, stop acting like such a rebel and obey me." He demanded.

"Fine… enjoy the last Swan Spaghetti's you will ever eat…"

"Don't be like that, Bella, FINE you win." He popped a meatball in his mouth.

"What?" I blinked and did a double take… had he just said what I think he said?

"We'r staying… and just because your spaghetti sauce taste exactly like your grandmother's."

I smiled and hugged him..

"Thanks dad."

"No problem,kiddo… but never throw a tantrum again… it doesn't suit you." He chuckled at his own joke and dug in to his plate.

I rejoiced and grabbed my notebook and went outside.

…

I reached the cemetery and started counting rows, and when I saw the graves I was surprised to see two visitors… whom I didn't even recognize…

I approached them and saw that they had specifically came to see Edward.

"Excuse me," My voice startled them. "may I help you?" I offered.

"Oh hi! I'm Tanya." She extended a hand towards me.

I looked at it… that name… it sounded familiar.

I shook hands with her and the guy, his name was Ruppert.

"So, what exactly are you doing here, Tanya?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm visiting—"

"Edward…" I finished for her.

"Exactly… I am his ex girlfriend and Ruppert here is his best friend." Se said in her obnoxious high pitch voice.

"Oh… Tanya.." How my stomach felt was impossible to describe any other way than as if they had punched me in the gut.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I am Bella… Bella Swan."

Here grin turned to a scowl and her eyes glared at me.

"_You_ are _Bella_?" She spat… I took a step back… fearing this crazy lady.

"I believe so…" I said.

"So you're the little girl was so fond of," she looked at me up and down, "Not little at all."

"Whatever, he's dead now… he can't cheat on me… not even with you." And with that she turned around and started walking.

"Tanya." I called and she turned, she was not a palm away.. so… I did what had to do…

I slapped her.

"You _crazy bitch! What the fuck was that for?_" She held her face.

"I'm not sure on what pig hole you were born… but I believe that respecting the memory of someone is really valuable… and talking about Eddie like if he was some sort of back stabbing womanizer… I find it really unrespectable… and more from who the words come from."

"Did you just insult me? Oh no you are going to _pay!"_ Just as she lurched forward, Ruppert grabbed her and carried her firefighter style, ignoring her threats.

"I'm sorry, we'll be leaving now... Our plane to Alaska leaves in an hour and we won't see you ever again… sorry." Ruppert said and left with Tanya.

I kneeled to the ground at placed a red rose in each grave and like every day… I told them how the world was, how I was… and reassured them I was fine…

I know…

I'm crazy…

------------------------------------=-----------------------------=----------------------------=--------------------------=---------------=------------------=------------------------=-------------------------------=-----------------------=

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**We are one the 1?'s ! First fanfic (mine) to pass chapter 10!... WOOT!**

**So next chapter they're here! They will visit their graves and everything.. although something will happen… but don't get you hopes up… school doesn't start yet.. (they're on summer too =P**

**PLEAS REVIEW… PLEASE I REALLY WANNA KNOW HOW I'M DOING… I FEAL LIKE BPOV'S WAS A LITTLE TO FAST.. NOT MUCH DESCRIPTION!... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U THINK SO FAR!**

**P.S **

**You taste horrible… someone pass me the ketchup!**


	12. Tomorrow will be big

I kneeled to the ground at placed a red rose in each grave and like every day… I told them how the world was, how I was… and reassured them I was fine…

I know…

I'm crazy…

---------------------------0----------------------------------0---------------------------------0----------------------------0--------------------------0----

_If its like this Is mind reading_

**EPOV!**

Nothing. I can't remember anything at all… just brief pieces of information, nothing concrete at all. Like if with the transformation everything had been erased… If I saw my family right about now, they would be total strangers. Sometimes I associate things… like déjà vu, like this things (example a bell) reminds me… of someone that has to do with Bells… maybe a cow or something. But I must feel strongly attached to that cow because I just can't stop thinking about the bells, it reminds me of something.

"_Maybe the color of chocolate means something, like.. I dunno… I love chocolate… nah! It has to do with a person!... Maybe I met a chocolate person! Or maybe—"_ Emmett rambled on with maybe's.

"Edward." I heard the tiny pixie call me.

I ran upstairs to her and in less than a second I was in front of the little evil monster.

"I was wondering if you—_Maybe you want to go shopping with me… you know… like go with me to the Seattle mall… pretty pretty please with O positive on top?!?!?"_

"I find that joke tasteless. O positive on top?...please… I prefer B negative. Actually 80% of the vampires prefer B negative." I responded, avoiding her request. Her eyes welled up and I was shocked to see her crying.

"_Please! Go with me!"_

"Why don't you take Rosalie?" I suggested.

"Cause she won't think of other but herself… and besides who want to be with what acts like a menopausal woman?" Alice stated like if I hadn't thought of that, which I hadn't.

"_I heard that!"_ Rosalie shouted from the first floor.

"Alice," We ignored Rosalie's bad attitude," I haven't unpacked yet."

Alice was gone and back in three minutes.

"It wasn't so hard." She smiled hugely.

"Do I smell like something burning?" I sniffed the air, and yes, there was something burning, I ran outside to find my only clothes being burned.

"ALICE!" I shouted.

"Yes Edward?" She sweetly said from behind me.

"Why are my clothes burning?" I asked her, glaring at her while she just acted like the most innocent fairy ever.

"Such clothes demanded to be burned; they're so last yea- Decade… maybe even century. Oh I'm sorry… did I burn your only clothes leaving you with nothing to wear and your only salvation is to go shopping?" She smiled at me, grinned… a twinkle in her eye.

I sighed and got the key to my brand new silver Volvo.

"Get in." I opened the passenger door and she squealed and got in.

This was going to be torture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------0----------------------0-----------------------0

**BPOV!**

I was in my room when I heard Charlie's car in the driveway and I hadn't even started cooking. I ran downstairs and started marinating the steaks that I had left to defreeze. I was dumping them n the stove when he entered and sniffed.

"Hello Bells." He greeted me and kissed me on the forehead, settled a grocery bag on the counter and sat down.

"You bought groceries?" I asked, imagining yellow tomatoes, brown lettuce… hard bread.

"Actually no, those are Harry's famous fish fry." He said and when I was about to ask him how did he get them Jacob entered, wheeling a smiling Billy.

"Hey baby." Jacob left Billy on the kitchen table and lifted me off the floor and kissed me on the lips, ignoring the coughs of my dad… the fake coughs, you know which those are, the ones that go coughdadherecough…

I smiled as he set me on the floor and I turned to the steaks.

We chatted a while and joked until I noticed that it was almost six pm, and Charlie was early, and I cooked early… and… everything was early.

"So, Bella, I was thinking, why don't we hop in my car, it'll be finished tomorrow; we can go to Seattle, have some fun, and go to the mall…" Jacob offered and I smiled.

"Shopping equals boring." I answered.

"Well, shopping plus me equals a fun day." He grinned.

"Don't cause any mischief in Wal-Mart." Charlie warned us."I may not be able to talk to Seattle's sheriff into letting two hooligans go free."

"I promise." I said, although Jacob had entwine my fingers.. and his.

"We promise." He grinned.

------------------------------------------0--------------------------------0------------------------------0----------------------0

**A/U**

**SORRY/… My mom put me in a modeling camp and I have been very busy, this is a preview of the how they both plan it.. cause pretty soon. Bella and Edward are going to see each other..**

**Will it be at the mall?**

**At school?**

**On the streets?**

**In a parking Lot?**

**In a bar bathroom?**

**Disneyland?**

…jejeje… ** Im sorry I was hoping on publishing next chapter this weekend but Saturday I have to model at a mall, then go dance in a french something and then a quinceañero (**It's a latin tradition I think, it's like a sweet sixteen but on your fifteenth birthday.**) and Sunday I have to dance in a another place.. hope to get next chapter next week!**


	13. Mall Part I

**BPOV!!**

"Come on, Bells, it's gonna be so much fun!" Jake insisted as we walked in through the huge glass doors of the Seattle mall. I just sniffed and there it was… the smell.

Yes you know… the smell

That smell that smells like new stuff. The same smell that some people get crazy with and get their credit cards ready…

Yeah, the smell that makes me want to run to the car and ride the hour back home.

But Jake wasn't about to let that happen, he had a iron grip on my hand and there was no way to escape (not that I have looked for it…yet.) And he was smiling hugely, like Santa Clause the day after Christmas, when he realizes he can go to Hawaii and wear a bathing suit and enjoy a coca-cola with some hula dancers or whatever they're called while Mrs. Clause puts video cameras in all the children to know if they're good or naughty.

"Jake, I don't love shopping like you!" I whined. He laughed and stopped, took my other hand and looked at me intently in the eyes.

"I don't like shopping." He said clearly.

"Then why are we here? And why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Cause I'm gonna show you some La Push style fun." He whispered, grinning with a twinkle in his eye.

"When does this so called 'fun' start?" I whispered back.

"The second we walk in Wal-Mart." He said and then started walking again hand on hand with me.

-------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------0

**EPOV!**

"Grab this, Edward!" Alice said, handing me two more bags as she exited from COACH. I grabbed them along with all the other bags she had.

"Are we done yet?" I asked for the fifth zillion time, as she had pointed out a minute before.

"Sheesh Edward! You're not that far on beating Rosalie at being menopausal," I glared at her, "Don't look at me like that cause you know it's true, come on! Chill a little, relax and enjoy I promise we'll start looking for men clothe—OMG! Look at that Louis Vouitton handbag! I _got_ to get it!" And with that she rushed to the Louis Vuitton store.

What other punishment can I get?

I followed Alice to the store flaring my nostrils at all the improper thoughts of the people that saw Alice… eww, she's my sister! Some people should stop buying purses and get a Life.

"Edward! Don't you think this would look gorgeous with the shoes I bought at Aldo?" She asked, modeling a leather handbag while I just glared at her.

"Oh FINE!" She went to the cash register and handed the gold premium master card to the lady…

I almost felt sorry for that piece of plastic, being swiped all day long.

---------------0----------------

**BPOV!**

"Okay, Now THAT was fun!" I said while I tried to return my breathing to normal.

"Told you we were gonna have a blast!" Jake slumped beside me o the bench. He had a trickle of sweat running from his brow and he swiped it off.

"Man, did you take look at the lady's face?" I laughed remembering when we fought with the lady for not letting us put a bag of Skittles on layaway.

"I know! And that old lady running when she thought the clothes talked and told her to buy them." He chuckled and put an arm around me hugging me closer to his fatigued body.

"And the guard's face when he was chasing us away from the store." I said.

"Priceless." Jake agreed and laughed, the vibrations moved all of my body.

Some weird kid looked at us with a smile and I remembered him, he was the kid that saw me pull the fire alarm, I winked at him and he gave me a thumps up. He was a nice kid.

"Baby, I'm going to get us some pretzel's and smoothies, Strawberry banana?" Jacob stood up.

"You got it." I smiled at him and pulled out my wallet.

"I'll be right back." And he ran laughing as I stood there waiting for him to take my money.

"Don't be stupid." He shouted and ran to the pretzel booth.

I sat there looking at all the people walking in and out of stores when I saw Arice.

"Arice!" I waved and she came to me. Some people looked at me weird and I remember Arice was a ghost.

"Hello Bells." Her melancholic voice said as she sat beside me. She smiled and hugged me, I remembered not to hug her back, I'm already the school freak, don't need to be the mall freak too.

"Hey Arice." I took out my phone so people didn't think I was crazy, talking to myself.

"How are you?" She asked caressing my hair.

"I'm good, just having some fun… with Jake." I finished. Her smile faded and she stopped touching my hair and looked at me intently.

"He is not for you; your destinies are crossed but never entwined. I have seen is future, he will break your heart, he will fall in love with someone and it'll be way stronger than what he feels for you. There's something he's keeping from you. Or will keep." She said seriously.

"Then what? Who will _I_ fall in love with?" I asked her. The smile returned to her lips and she gave me a knowing look.

"Who do you love most?" She asked.

"Edward." The name escaped my lips and without even knowing everything came back.

"Be careful what you wish for." She winked and a quarter appeared in my hand, I looked up and she was gone. I closed the phone and walked towards the fountain.

"_I wish Edward had never died." _I whispered and threw the quarter; oddly enough the quarter didn't leave my hand.

I heard Arice voice carried by a soft wind: "_You can't wish for something that never happened."_ And her twinkling smile caressed my ears.

Something that never happened?

"Shall I wish you made more sense?" I asked Arice's voice. Her laugh was hearable again and I smiled. I closed my eyes and thought about what to wish.

"_I wish I could see Edward, even for one last time."_

I threw the quarter and pressed my lids closer then opened my eyes…

I could swear I just saw Edward entering Borders.

--------------------------0------------------------

**HOW WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?!**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter… like .. I don't know.. it was fun dot.!**

**Hope YOU like it**

**NOW.. I WILL GIVE YOU A MISSION!**

**AGENT 000W/E**

**PRESS THAT GREEN BUTTON AND WRITE WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**Please.. especially for this chapter… it's one of my fav…!**

**BYE! ILY!**


	14. Mall Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters… but I do wish I own Emmett…. *drools***

PREVIOUSLY ON _** I KILLED THEM.**_

"Shall I wish you made more sense?" I asked Arice's voice. Her laugh was hearable again and I smiled. I closed my eyes and thought about what to wish.

"_I wish I could see Edward, even for one last time."_

I threw the quarter and pressed my lids closer then opened my eyes…

I could swear I just saw Edward entering Borders.

------o------

**EPOV!**

"I'm tired of this, Alice!" I finally set down all of her bags in the car. (**A/H: wait for it!)**

"Oh please, stop whining and help me unload my hands, we need to get back to the shopping mall to look for your clothes!" Alice said.

We walked towards the shopping mall for second time and I saw the map of the mall.

"On second thought, Alice, You know my size, I'm gonna head on to Borders." I said and started walking towards the eastern wing , apparently Borders was just beside StarBucks and had a nice view of the Fountain.

"_Okay but don't whine when you see the clothes, it's going to be new, manly, designer, expensive clothes from now on!" _ Alice told me via mind reading.

I took out my celphone (new since Carlisle insisted on us having where to be reached), and texted to her. I could read her thought so I knew what she was planning to buy so I decided to mess with her a little.

**Text Message From Edward**

**Don't touch the clothes if you want them Manly! You turn everything awfully wrong…**

**Example A: Jasper**

**Poor kid…**

**Love,**

**The Best Brother that knows your plotting revenge and knows what you're gonna do to him.!**

I hit SEND and searched through all the thought for hers and found her when she was taking out her horrible bright Pink Versa. It was funny to see her thoughts, she slowly imagined Jasper gay at the example part even. It was hilarious… Poor kid indeed.

I blocked Alice revenge-seeking thoughts as I entered Borders, and the smell of Books hit y nostrils.

I'm home baby!

-----o-----

**BPOV!**

"Oh My God!." I said and I realized I wasn't breathing I gasped and inhaled as much Oxygen as my lungs could hold and ran.

I ran with my destination clear in my head and my thoughts where only on getting to Edwards who was just standing there.. sniffing (was he sniffing?) the air.

I ran faster… right into something strong and big.

"Bella, Honey, I _told_ you Borders isn't good for your health." Jake rough voice filled my ears and I just tried to push him away.

"Jacob, you don't understand I—" I started but he interrupted me.

"You what?, You NEED to read some lonely person's work? Baby why don't you just sit down and enjoy the pretzel and strawberry banana smoothie." Jacob tried to pull me but I was set firm on the ground and pulling towards Borders.

"Bella, stop." He finally said serious, I looked at him and he was… worried? He was frowning and his lower lip was jutting out a little, that's how he looked like when he was a kid and was worried sick about me.

"Jacob, Please, just please let me go." I begged him.

"What's in Borders?" He finally asked and his grip softened a little, he was no longer pulling me.

"I swear, Edward's right there on the entra—" I looked at the entrance where Edward was just a few minutes ago to find out he wasn't there anymore. "He was! I swear, please, he's probably inside, maybe Emmett's here too." I begged again but Jacob wasn't the same, he was not looking at me, he was looking at something far in the distance but I recognized this face as the thinking face until I saw a tear in the corner of his eye.

Jacob pulled me and hugged me while I was frozen. "Bella, I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead and hugged me again. "What? What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He pushed me away a little and took my face in his hands, I blushed a little at the thought of Edward looking at us this way, Jacob kissed me on the lips but I didn't respond this time, still I saw Jacob was crying.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here, you were doing so great coping with the death of all of them, Me bringing you here apparently must have brought you memories. I'm really sorry, why don't we just go home?" He asked and kissed my forehead again.

I shook my head and he started arguing again, only this time I wasn't hearing him…

I just saw Alice coming out of Lacoste.

"I'm sorry, okay, you were right… I was just joking around… you know what… I'm just going to go look for Pride and Prejudice." I looked at him…

I was sure it was Edward, Alice has just passed in front of me… I want to go and say hi… but she just entered M.A.C. and the makeup toxics aren't my best friends…

"But you already have that book…"Jacob frowned. God, why did he have to remember about the books, man he doesn't like reading why remember the names of mine! I thought of a valuable excuse before thinking of the perfect one.

"Charlie burned it… uh.. yeah… he was cooking, or trying to, and the pot caught fire and my book was the nearest thing to use as a fan…uh.. yup." That sounds convincing enough for me…

"Oh, okay." He frowned, not entirely convinced but his grip let go and I smiled.

"Just be careful, eat your pretzel and watch your celphone. Oh and here's 20 bucks for the book or any other thing." He tried to hand me 20 buck but I removed my hand.

"No, No and no!... I have money! Dammit!" I swore.

"Wow… you just swore, okay… I won't push about the money… not this time anyway…" He smiled and he started walking towards Lacoste. I watched him go and I felt sorry for pretending to love him all these years, I wiped the tears away and held my head high… I wasn't about to let the chance of love pass, as much sorry I was for Jacob; I can't be with him when truly I love Edward. Edward, shit, I got to go to Borders.

---------------0--------------

**EDPOV!**

It's nice just to sit down and read a book, although it's better with a cup of coffee, but coffee doesn't smell as appetizing as it used to. I could here every person's thoughts as they watched me, somewhere lust, others envy, curiosity, more lust… It was fascinating what just a couple of good looks did to a lot of people.

It was fun to check every head and read every book everyone was reading. It was fun how I could hear the couple making out in the manga/anime corner in the second floor. It was fun to hear the two little kids in the sexual themes section. It was fun how every time someone entered the store and I heard the jingles, different voice of thoughts came in.

*Jingles*

_I should really go and finish my summer reading book before reading another one… but The hunger Games is just so booring… uh!._

I chuckled with the troubled teen trying to hide the fact of not finishing The Hunger Games to his mom.

*jingles*

…

…

Nothing.

My head snapped up to see the back of a girl's head, she was talking to the guy at the register who was imagining dirty things… doing stuff to the girl, I couldn't control myself and stood up and walked to him just to hear a bit of the conversation.

"—He's tall, model-like… haven't you seen him?" She asked the guy.

"What?" The guy was in a daze, he was still imagining raping the girl in the back of the store.

"I think you should pay a little more attention to what she's saying." I said, glaring at the guy and they both jumped and turned to me, startled…

Suddenly the girl ran to me and embraced me in a hug and I was shocked.

"Eddie, I knew it I knew it! You're Alive; I've missed you so much!" She said although her voice was muffled by my jacket.

"Eddie?" I questioned and she looked up… and I almost lost it.

Her face.

Her eyes.

Her lips.

They …. They… they looked so familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked the girl and she giggled.

"Good one, Edward." She laughed.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

Her laugh died eventually when she noticed I was serious. Her eyes suddenly became watery and she started crying and sobbing, she buried her face in my jacket again and I patted her head, not knowing what to do.

"You aren't serious, are you?" She asked again, lifting her head.

"I am." I said and she stopped hugging me and took a step back, precautious.

"Aren't you Edward?" She asked me.

"Yes I am." I responded.

"Edward Mansen?" She asked me.

"No… I'm Edward Cullen." I said, frowning a little.

"But aren't you Alice's brother… you live in Forks, at 17 you suffered a car accident where you, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and … Emmy died." She said hesitantly… she was desperate, I could see that…

"Emmett?" I asked, because I don't remember any Emmy.

"Yes! Him… My Emmy. Emmett Swan." I said.

"No, he is Emmett Cullen… we are all Cullen." I said.

"What are you talking about? You're Edward Mansen, brother of Alice Manse, and Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins… and Emmett Swan is my brother." She insisted.

And now I understand what this was all about, I saw Alice entering Borders and she looked at Bella then at me and understand that I needed her help.

"_I'll be right back, Carlisle warned me of this happening." _ Alice thought, _" Take her to the back of the store, I'll be there waiting for you." _ I could see the whole plan and felt sorry for this girl.

"Why don't we go to the back, there's a cushion seat, I think we must talk." I said and she nodded, wiping her tears away.

I led through all the people and rows and rows of books back to the sofa and I sat her down. I kneeled in front of her while Alice was behind her with the towel ready.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Bella."

And Alice muffled her, covering her mouth and nose with the towel. I saw the girl's eyes bulge and she grasped my jacket and hand

"_I love you." _ Her muffled voice said.

"What?"

But it was already too late.

"Okay, she's drugged, now let's put her on the sofa lied down, and bring me a book any book." Alice instructed and started erasing evidence.

I ran and grabbed the closest book, a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and opened it randomly and put it like she was reading it when she fell asleep.

"She said she love you, any idea why?" Alice asked.

"Nope, but she did know us… a little too well." I said, looking at the girl sleeping peacefully.

"Don't worry, she probably won't remember anything, or will think it's a dream." Alice assured me.

"You sure?" I questioned…

"Positive, why don't we just leave the crime scene already, Carlisle must hear about this… also I want to see your face when you see your new clothes." Alice hurried off.

"Sure." I leaned in and kissed her forehead which was warm, and smelled the most delicious smell ever, I jumped back and looked at her. I must get out of here, I ran out after Alice…

But that girl… Bella… will never leave my thoughts… her desperate eyes… she was happy to see me…

I'm sorry she knew too much.

---------------0-----------

**6 PAGES IN WORD!**

**AND AMAZING CHAPTER… I KNOW MUST OF YOU ARE MAD CAUSE Edward drugged her and left her… but I'm still working on this story… in my mind… unicorns and rabbits will take over the world… so I can't think of an ending right now!.**

**I like to prolong it…**

**Hope you liked it… muax! It great!**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!**

**I PROMISE IT'S NOT A SUMMOING BUTTON THAT WIL;L MAKE EDWARD COME AND DRUG YOU… OR MOLEST YOU IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE….**

**P.S.**

**The Hunger Games is really a good book.. I was just bored and needed a book so grabbed the nearest thing possible.. It is my summer reading.. But I finished it in February… it was THAT good… =)**


	15. Family tree

**Previously on I killed them:**

"_Bella."_

_And Alice muffled her, covering her mouth and nose with the towel. I saw the girl's eyes bulge and she grasped my jacket and hand_

"_I love you." __Her muffled voice said._

"_What?"_

_But it was already too late._

"_Okay, she's drugged, now let's put her on the sofa lied down, and bring me a book any book." Alice instructed and started erasing evidence._

_I ran and grabbed the closest book, a copy of __Pride and Prejudice__ and opened it randomly and put it like she was reading it when she fell asleep._

"_She said she love you, any idea why?" Alice asked._

"_Nope, but she did know us… a little too well." I said, looking at the girl sleeping peacefully._

"_Don't worry, she probably won't remember anything, or will think it's a dream." Alice assured me._

"_You sure?" I questioned…_

"_Positive, why don't we just leave the crime scene already, Carlisle must hear about this… also I want to see your face when you see your new clothes." Alice hurried off._

"_Sure." I leaned in and kissed her forehead which was warm, and smelled the most delicious smell ever, I jumped back and looked at her. I must get out of here, I ran out after Alice…_

_But that girl… Bella… will never leave my thoughts… her desperate eyes… she was happy to see me…_

_I'm sorry she knew too much._

_------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------_

**EPOV!.**

"What now?" Alice awoke me from my day dreaming and I looked at her, she was sitting beside me on the silver Volvo but I was in the passenger seat.

"I can't take her eyes of my mind." I said, referring to Bella.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she turned toward the Forks road.

**Welcome to the town of Forks**

**Home of the Spartans**

**Population: ****120**

I looked at the sign and read all the numbers scribed on it.

"Population 120… Vampires : 7, oh what a lovely town." I murmured sarcastically.

"Oh my god Edward, you're such a downer this days. I mean, you're alive! Be gracious for _that_." Alice demanded as she honked impatiently at the old lady crossing.

"Oh yeah, I'm so gracious, in fact why don't we throw a party!." I murmured sarcastically.

Alice stamped the break and the car lurched forward, she turned to me and glared fiercely. Her nostrils where flaring and a ray of sun hit her through the car window, I saw her skin all glittery.

"Stop it!" She demanded, "I'm sorry but Life is not a burger king, you can't have it _your_ way!." She started rambling, I sighed and looked out the window while she went on and on about how we were so _lucky_. "Edward, look at me when I'm talking to you!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Alice, just shut up and drive." I turned to her. She giggle and turned the volume of the radio to her Rhianna mix.

What happened to the classics?

I grabbed my CD and put it in the car's CD player. Claire DeLune started playing.

"What is _that_?" Alice asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It's called classic, learn your music history." I said.

"Oh please! Carlisle is forcing us to school and you are already preparing yourself?" She looked at me, "How can you be my brother?" She asked and turned back to the road which was now the dark path we were getting used to. The grand house came into view and Alice parked besides Emmett brand new Jeep. She hopped out of the car and ran to the back seat to take out the gazillion bags.

"Jasper, Emmett, a little help here." She only said it but they where there in less than a second.

Jasper grabbed hold of 10 bags and then frowned at me.

"Feeling alright, Edward?" Jasper asked, he was clearly feeling my emotions.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go lie down for a while." I grabbed my bags and walked to my room, ignoring Rosalie's nasty comments or anyone weird looks.

"Is he alright?" I heard Esme whispering to Alice.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you guys later."Alice said and I felt her walking behind me, I opened the door to my room and invited her in.

She walked in, sat at my desktop and opened my laptop. She typed furiously and fast, her eyebrows frowning in concentration.

"Got her." Alice said and I looked up, I was lying down in my sofa and Alice started printing something and typing.

"Got who?" I walked towards her and looked at the screen where on the search bar was **Bella Forks**.

"What are you doing, Alice?" I asked and she started pressing some links and looking for information.

"Do you know her last name?" Alice looked up at me.

"She mentioned it um,… she is… Bella… Bella… Bella Swan!" I remembered and Alice started typing.

"No results… just a Charlie Swan." Alice frowned and clicked the name. "Apparently Charlie Swan is the sheriff in town." She said.

"Look for biography or family tree." I said. Alice scrolled down reading a paragraph in a secod until we got to a section that said **Family Tree**.

"Got it, Apparently he is or was married to a women name Renée, then they had two kids… here it is! Emmett Swan and Isabella Swan." Alice said, "Wasn't she _Bella_ Swan?" Alice asked.

"Bella, short for Isabella." I thought.

"Oh, someone thinks nicely for a change." Alice referred to me.

"You should really get a life for a change." I muttered.

"Oh wait, no… we're back to the constant downer." Alice said and looked back at the screen and clicked the name of Emmet Swan. A picture of Emmett and a little girl appeared on the screen. The little girl was hugging Emmett while he carried her and they were both smiling to the camera, but it was a real smile… like they were cherishing the moment.

"Isn't that _our_ Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Yup, but that girl is awfully familiar." The brown curls, the milk chocolate eyes… that was Bella Swan.

"Wait! Hold on a sec… how much time has passed?" Alice asked.

" Enough for Bella to grow up." I said. Alice scrolled down and another picture appeared. This one had six people on it. A smiling Rosalie posing with Emmet, a smiling Alice holding hands with Jasper and last but not least, Me holding the little girl… Bella. Bella wasn't looking at the camera, neither was I… we were both looking at each other and she was poking my cheek.

"Pedophile." Alice muttered and I glared at her. I read the biography where it quoted everything, from his birth, to his parent's divorce, to the visiting arrangements for him and Bella and his tragic death on a car accident with his four best friends.

I went to the previous page and clicked the link of Isabella Swan. A picture of the girl I saw at Borders smiled right at me… I couldn't help but smile a crooked smile.

"Isabella Swan, also known as Bella was born on September 13… blah blah blah… the day of her tenth birthday she received the horrible news of her brother's death and his friends, which were also her friends….look! they have her school reports here." Alice read. She clicked another link and messages from teachers appeared.

" Okay, one teacher thinks she's a freak… another one points out that she was totally affected by the deaths… wow, she goes everyday to the cemetery?... apparently she hasn't got over the death of us." Alice kept reading.

I couldn't take the picture of my mind. Her smile, her eyes, it triggered something inside me.

"Look, more recent updates, look! Here's a picture…" I looked back at the screen where she was holding hands with a tall dark boy. Something inside me hurt and my mouth tasted like burning metal… where did all this fury come from?

"Ooh! Long relationship… like 4 years… wow… she's pretty serious about this guy to be saying I love you to dead people." Alice said the last part sarcastically and I glared at her.

"Get out." I said through gritted teeth. She hit escape and erased the history, she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Edward… it's not our fault." Alice said.

"I know." I said, not even turning to her I heard the door close behind her and I fet this need to cry… but nothing came out… I opened the window and jumped, falling into my instincts.

-----------------------0-----------------------

**BPOV!**

"Bella? Bella!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I tried to open my eyes, but I was just _so_ tired.

"Jake…" I slurred but I couldn't even talk.

"Bella, I've been looking for you for hours." He said and I thought back.

Hours? How much time had passed?

I tried to open my eyes again and my sight was blurry until my eyes focused.

"Bella, you gave me a heart-attack." Jake said.

I propped myself up and something fell from my chest, I picked it up to see it was a copy of _Pride and Prejudice._ That's funny… I don't remember falling asleep neither reading Pride and Prejudice.

"Where am I?" I asked while I cleared my eyes and stretched.

"Borders, Seattle mall…anything of this rings a bell?" He asked. Of course, I remember coming to Borders… I came to look for someone… who exactly?

"EDWARD!... Edward was here, and.. and Alice too… I talked to them…!"I babbled but in Jake's face I knew I had touched the limit.

"Baby, it was all a dream…"Jake brushed my hair back and pecked me.

"Let's go home." He helped me up and we walked hand in hand toward the parking lot.

I looked back at the mall… Was it really all a dream?

------------o------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! :ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN NEWS!**

**Hello readers… so .. for those who haven't checked Perez Hilton I will tell you what you missed.**

**Eclipse starts filming this august!**

**And some readers had doubts about the Breaking Dawn movie being a go… well.. YES!**

**Alice Greene (Alice Cullen) affirmed it!... here's the article**

_Twilight_ cast member **Ashley Greene** revealed in a recent interview that she would be preparing for the fourth and final film immediately after the shoot for _Eclipse_, the third film.

"We're going to start right after _Eclipse_," she says.

Yay! Someone wised up!

There was concern that though the second and third film were slated to film back-to-back, ensuring to market on the ravenous success of the franchise as well as keep the "ageless" vampires looking as such, no plans had been made for the fourth and most extravagant novel. But now we can all breathe a little easier!

Okay, so if we do our _Twilight_ math right, if _New Moon_ comes out November 2009, and _Eclipse_ is slated for summer 2010, then we might just get _Breaking Dawn_ by the beginning of 2011 or that summer!

Hurry up!

**Also.. some of you may have heard Kristen is pregnant… I looked at the "bump" .. it's totally photoshoped!**

**Besides… she's too busy to knock up while she's receiving hate-fan mail because she is "dating" Rob patz and another dude at the same time…**

**Well.**

**I have no comment to that… she is awkward….**

**Anyways for all those scary movie fans head onto youtube and look for **_**Jennifer's body **_**starring Megan Fox as a maneater- literally…**

**It's R…but I pass wuju for me!**

**So… I think I've rambled too much haven't I?... oh**

**Btw.. sorry but I have to share this..**

**Paramore is throwing out a new album! It's due September… 27****th**** a think and if you go to perez Hilton's site you can look for Paramore and hear the new single **_**Ignorance**_** which I totally loved!**

**Well.. see ya next chapter… and thanks for those who read this loooong author's note!...**

**REVIEW OR DARTH VADER WILL GET YA!**


	16. White Board

**BPOV!**

I looked around me; I was laying in a meadow… a serene place. I was lying in the cold grass, I propped myself up and looked at it; the grass was a very luscious green. A bird on full flight fled south and I looked at the sunny sky. I was mesmerized by the sun… Light, on Forks… it's a miracle. As my eyes scanned the meadow a figure in the trees stood out, it wasn't a branch, and it wasn't a tree…. It looked human. I propped to my knees and squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look at him or her. The figure moved to the shadows, like if it was hiding. I stood up and walked slowly to the figure, when I was 10 feet away it ran away, moving swiftly in the tangle of trees. I ran after it, through the shadows. The figure stopped just at the end of the shadow, one more step and it went to the sunshine. I looked at him more clearly, my eyes adjusting to the little dark there was.

"Edward." I gasped and the figure looked back at me. Only, then I noticed, those familiar green eyes had been replaced with golden ones.

"Stay Away, Bella." Edward's soft melancholic voice drifted through gritted teeth. His fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Edward I—", He silenced me with his glaring eyes.

"We can't be together… I'm supposed to be dead." He turned toward the sun.

I staggered towards him and when my hand descended on his hand he flinched, when I looked at him, there was only hurt in his eyes.

"But Edward, I want to…" I said he glared at me.

"It's for your own good, I'm a monster." He said.

"No you're not." I reassured him.

He smiled a cynical smile and walked backwards, towards the sun. Just then his skin started to sparkle—literally. Like a million diamonds we're incrusted n every pore of his white skin. He forcedly laughed at my expression and I walked towards him. His smile faded with every step I took and hurt was written all over his face, his eyes, and his expression.

"Being unnaturally beautiful doesn't make you a monster." I told him, putting a hand on his abs, looking at the shine on his barefoot chest.

"But this does." He said and before I could even look at him with a questioning look he had me on his arms, he was leaning towards me and the hurt expression was replaced with what I think is lust. His lips descended on mine and all the glory on the universe could be tasted on him. His delicious smell filled my nostrils and then he started to trail kisses on my6 jaw to my ear to my neck, there he stopped and inhaled a sharp amount of air. He murmured something like delicious and I blushed.

"I love You, Edward." I said but the words hadn't left my mouth when I felt a sharp pain on my neck, I heard a sucking sound and I felt pain on my inside, I fought and pushed him away but everything was futile… I didn't even know what he was doing… was this a hickey?

He dropped me to the floor and I felt too weak to even look at him. He came into my view just as he was kneeling , he had blood smeared all over his mouth and the lust in his eyes had been replace with regret, when I found the energy to smile, lust overcame him again and he dove in again. The sucking sound started again and I understood what was happening…

Vampire.

I jumped fully awake to find me covered in sweat in the couch, I was in Jacob's lap and I heard his snoring stop.

"What? Where? Who?" He jumped shouting and accidentally dropped me in the floor. I looked at him, He was frantic looking everywhere.

"Sorry, Jake, didn't mean to wake you up." I said and he looked down at me and realized what happened.

"Oh, sorry…" He gave me a hand and hugged me.

"Bella, you're sweaty." He said and looked for signs of fever.

"Bad dream, you are sweaty, too. Jake, are you feeling alright?" I checked him for fever and flinched away, he was burning. "Jake, you're burning in fever; let's get you to the hospital." I said franticly but he just stretched, ignoring my attempts to pull him towards the exit door.

"Nah, Just a little… I'll just go home and catch some sleep; it'll be gone before you have time to say Weird." He reassured and popped on the couch.

"Weird." I teased and smiled at him he chuckled and pulled me to his lap.

I looked at the tv where they were giving a rerun of_ Dracula: The first Vampire_ . That explained so much.

"Ooh! The evil vampire… man is that cheap makeup." Jake laughed.

"Hollywood has definitely improved in the special effects area." I agreed and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the coffee table.

"Ooh, look at _me_. I'm an evil vampire!" He said and playfully bit my neck and started sucking. I laughed…

"Stop, Jake, You're gonna leave a mark!" I pushed his chest but he just laughed with me.

"So? Better, everyone knows you're owned by Jake, the evil vampire." I laughed and he started really sucking.

This was not the kind of pain of my dream…

Why did I dream that, anyway?

-------------------------0-----------------------------0-------------------------0-----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------0-----------------------------------0-----------------

**EPOV!**

I walked towards the living room and everyone in the room shushed and turned to me.

"_He has been so weird lately, ever since yesterday I have been feeling mixed emotions coming from his room, I even felt jealousy, that one I can't explain… Jealous from who? Although it was worse like ten minutes after that, when he felt regret and lonely… what _happened_ at the mall? Not even Alice tells me."_ Jasper thought.

"_Maybe Rosalie is right, maybe Edward did kill someone yesterday … if so I may win the bet with Jasper! Jeje, but what if he didn't? What is going on with him? Did he recognize someone? Did some recognize hi… ooh look, shiny—"_ Emmett thought.

"_Maybe we did wrong to transform him, he looks so miserable. I know I wanted children… but I don't want them to regret being saved… I love them as my own… why is my little Edward so sad?" _ Esme thought. I walked towards her and hugged her.

"Can I call you mom?" I said and smiled sincerely, her thoughts froze and she started feeling sentimental, Jasper started feeling motherly and emotional… if they could cry they would start like about now. She hugged me back and she went about how this was her dream. Then we _all_ started feeling sentimental thanks to Jasper.

"_Eww, I feel like hugging someone."_ Rosalie thought sourly.

"_Can you feel the love?!?!? It's so magical!" _Emmett started thinking.

"_Oops! Jasper is avenging… better go control him_" Alice thought.

"Alice," She looked at me ", I think we should tell them." She nodded and I turned toward my family.

"Wait a sec!" Alice said and ran upstairs.

She ran back with a white marker board smiling hugely.

"We need pictures…" She explained and I saw in her hand printed pictures and information.

I pointed to the board with a questioning look.

"Story mode, I'm drawing!" She said and placed the board on the wall.

"Okay people, attention please." She laughed.

Everyone turned to her expectantly.

"So, Edward and I were at the mall yesterday." She drew herself very professionally and drew e as a stick figurine, I rolled my eyes but she kept going as she drew the mall.

"Okay, so… we bought a lot of stuff… with Carlisle's credit card." She drew me again with a lot of bags and herself grinning with a credit card in hand.

"Should I be worried?" Carlisle asked.

"Very…" She teased and laughed her twinkling laugh.

"Moving on, Then Edward went to that lam-O store… Nerds R Us.—"

"You mean Borders… a store with intellectual very hard to understand for you?" I corrected her.

"Whatever, so... I went to buy his clothes." She drew two scenes, a stick figurine entering a place filled with stick figures with bracers and glasses and the other scene was her shopping a dress and the bubble said "For Edward." Everyone cracked up.

"And now Edward will keep with his side of the story until we met." She said and handed me the marker.

"Thanks, Alice. So… when I was at Borders I saw this girl giving description to the store clerk, she was describing me." I started drawing and stopped, "Why am I drawing?"

"It's contagious isn't it?" Alice said.

I sighed and kept drawing. I drew Bella… capturing her very essence, the figurine seemed to come alive.

"So, this girl saw me and went crazy, she even hugged me." I drew her hugging me. Everyone gasped and I felt like I was narrating an action movie and was just at the climax.

" She seemed to know me… She also knew everyone of our names… including Last names…" I drew Bella with a confused face.

"Then Alice appeared, with a plan." I said and drew – I think—the world's first fat stick figurine…

Alice took the marker away from me and erased all the drawings. "So, we took her to the back of the store and put her to sleep—the bad way." She said.

We turned towards our public. "So, we did a little of research." Lice took out the first picture.

"This is Isabella Swan, also known as Bella, age almost 17, Milk chocolate eyes, brown hair…--"

"What's so special about her?" Rosalie asked.

"Father! Chief Charlie Swan, divorced of Renée and had full custody of… Emmett Swan." We all looked at Emmett and understanding he nodded.

"Bella has reports from her teacher saying she was affected from her brother's death the day she turned ten. She was friends with all of us."

"6 years?!?!?!!? 6 years have passed since the accident?" Jasper asked Carlisle, he nodded and we all stared back at Alice.

"So… she remembers us… and she still leaves nearby… I don't know exactly where, Seattle, Port Angeles or even here in Forks… The information _does_ say Forks… but Carlisle told us everyone we knew had moved." Alice said.

"I looked them up, they're supposed to be living in Florida." Carlisle said.

"Well, apparently someone changed their plans." Rosalie said.

"So what do we do now?" Esme asked Carlisle, we all looked at him expectantly.

"We stay." He said.

-------------------------0----------------------------------0-------------------------------0-------------------------0--------------------------0-------------------------0------------0-

**Author's note!**

**How was that? So… I'm thinking of teasing you guys a little bit more… postponing their encounter…**

**What do you think? **

**Jejeje.. please, don't pick up sharp objects…**

**By the way… I have New Moon news:**

It's been a long time since the folks over at **Summit Entertainment** teased us with a new _New Moon_ trailer. If you are in dire need to see some more **Robert Patz, Kristen Stew**, and **Taylor**, you're in luck! Some exclusive footage is coming your way, but it's gonna cost you the price of a movie ticket and some brain cells. That is if you wanna see it right away. The trailer will likely hit the Interwebs within minutes of this marketing ploy!

A promise of exclusive new _New Moon_ footage is waiting for those who are willing to endure the torture that is sure to be the new **Vanessa Hudgens** movie, _Bandslam_. The footage will be shown before the flick about a girl in a band or something like that; we really don't care. We just don't understand why Vanessa insists on doing movies were she can shriek into a microphone. She's not even that good of a singer!

.com/watch?v=nAloQYjWmFI

Check out the trailer above to see if it's going to be worth enduring this crapstorm to catch a glimpse of your favorite_ Twilight _stars.

**REVIEW OR NO STORY!...not really… BUT REVIEW OR… OR… OR….. whatever..**


	17. My Doctor's son

_**Previously on I killed THEM!....**_

"_So… she remembers us… and she still leaves nearby… I don't know exactly where, Seattle, Port Angeles or even here in Forks… The information does say Forks… but Carlisle told us everyone we knew had moved." Alice said._

"_I looked them up, they're supposed to be living in Florida." Carlisle said._

"_Well, apparently someone changed their plans." Rosalie said._

"_So what do we do now?" Esme asked Carlisle, we all looked at him expectantly._

"_We stay." He said._

----------------------------0---------------------------

Disclaimer: I still Don't own Twilight, unfortunately… but soon! Mwuahahaha! Soon I will!

Mwuahahahahahaha!... ooh evilgasm!.... jaja joking.. twilight is not ownable. :[

--------------------------------------------o-------------------------------

I stood in the kitchen with the phone on my hand, pressed tightly against my ear. I was leaning in the wall while it ringed away. I had called more than ten times already.

"Hello?" I familiar voice answered and I jumped.

"Um- Hello, Billy, is Jake th—" The line went dead and I hung up. I slid to the floor and sat there, head on my knees and cried. What did I do wrong? I don't remember doing anything to upset Jake. He told me he would be alright, he just had a fever. Had it been more than _just_ a fever? Maybe he was at the hospital. Yes probably just that; still, that doesn't explain why Billy hung up on me when I asked for Jake. Maybe Billy blames me for getting Jake sick. I stood up and grabbed my keys and headed to the door.

It was dark outside and I slipped on the step suddenly I heard a loud _crack_ to my right and my head snapped up. Through the darkness there was something darker, a black mass in around the bushes there was something there, a big thing. I cautiously moved my hand to see if the thing flinched but it made no move inflicting that it was scared. I stood and stepped backwards, toward my car and the figure was there, like it was looking at me, the iris a lighter black, like it was staring right at my eye. I opened the door but it made no movement either when I got in or slammed the door, fiddled with the keys and turned on the engine. I turned on the headlights and the dark figure ran towards the woods. I swear I caught a glimpse of russet fur.

Wolves, on Forks, Unexpected. I stirred the wheel and hit the Forks streets passing my school and every store I knew until I hit the road that led to La Push. My mind was drifting toward various things, The wolf, Jake's strange behavior, Billy's even stranger behavior, and Suddenly Edward came to my mind. And I saw something on the road, or someone and I hit the break. The car lurched forward and I hit my forehead with the glass window. My stomach had pressed the horn and I fell back and everything slightly blurred. I felt blood dripping from my forehead and my hand wandered towards the cut. The skin had opened and I needed serious stitching. I heard my door being opened but the smell of blood had me dizzy and I couldn't find the strength to look at the person who just seconds ago I almost ran over. I heard someone unbuckling me and suddenly a sharp intake of breath.

"Alice, hold your breath. Emmett, hold Jasper." The melancholically voice said and I recognized it.

"Edward." I slurred and he gasped.

"What, Edward?" I heard the little voice of a little child.

"it's her." He said. I was so lost; They could be talking about me or other girls.

"Bells?" A husky familiar voice asked and my sleepy eyes shot open with force I looked around and certainly saw Emmett holding what seemed to be Jasper while Rosalie stood three feet away of them with Alice. Edward was the one with the door propped open with his back and looking down on me.

I flinched back from his touch and hit myself with the ceiling of the car. This couldn't be a dream, they were not the people I loved. They we're even more beautiful. Edward held a hand towards me and he looked at me expectantly.

"Bella?" He said uncertainly and I slowly held my hand out until our fingertips touched feeling his cold fingertips, ice cold and then everything went pitch black.

-------------------------0----------------------

---------------------0----------------------

-----------------------------0------------------

**Author's medium note!**

**That's such a good cliffie, I should leave it there… but it's too short… sniff**

**Gotta make a bigger cliffy! BWUAHAAHAHAHA!- OOPS Evilgasm!....**

-----------------------------0--------------------

--------------------------0-----------------

----------------------------------0----------------

"Bella? Bella?" I heard a familiar voice gush and shake me slightly. I groaned and turned when I felt a pinch in my wrist. My eyes opened and everything came into focus. I could see my father very mad on my side and a doctor on the door.

"Hmm, What happened?" I asked groggily. Charlie's face turned a crimson and he frowned. Oh here it goes.

"You're so irresponsible! How could you fall asleep during driving?" He went on and on but my eyes drifted off towards the doctor who was leaning on the doorframe with a knowing smile.

I looked at him mesmerized and there was something strangely familiar about this doctor. I frowned and he stopped smiling and let out a forced chuckle and walked inside.

"Bella? Did you hear anything I said?" Charlie asked mad. I snapped up and looked at him.

"Um, yeah dad, no sleeping and driving." I guessed and he frowned.

"And don't you forget it!" He said and sat on the chair in the corner.

"Hello, Isabella—" The doctor started.

"Bella, call me Bella." He walked closer and started checking the machines.

"Well, _Bella_, it was nothing big, your forehead is already stitched and ready to go and if you behave you could be out tomorrow." He said but I was more mesmerized and trying to figure out why he was familiar.

"Dr. umm," He said "Cullen." And I continued, "Dr. Cullen, You look familiar."

Everyone in the room froze and Dr. Cullen rechecked the machines while my dad stood and walked towards me.

"Bella, Dr. Cullen attended you when you broke your hand when little, remember? Emmett brought you to him." Charlie said and I froze.

The heart rate in the machine beeped furiously and I trembled.

"Bella, Bella?" Dr. Cullen called me.

"Emmett! Emmett! He was there. And Alice and Rosalie and Jasper they were all there and Edward opened my door and unbuckled me! " I said desperate but everyone just looked at me.

"Honey, Carlisle's son was the one to bring you here. I saw the kid and I don't see the resemblance to anyone of the three. Though, he did look awfully familiar." Charlie frowned and reassured me but I looked at Carlisle who had been facing the wall.

"Dr. Cullen?" He snapped towards reality and looked at me.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked.

"They look just like you, pale, and beautiful." I said and Carlisle chuckled.

"Thank you, dear, but they're all adopted." He said and I frowned.

"It's quite funny they look just like my friends and brother who died." I said, forcing something, hope coming from nowhere.

"Bella, stop it." Charlie warned.

"Yes, quite funny, excuse me." Carlisle said and left the room while Charlie stared at me.

"Behave!" He said and left after Carlisle.

I looked towards the ceiling when someone knocked and entered, thinking it was my dad I gave him the silent treatment.

"Bella?" The familiar voice asked and I turned to him surprised.

There was the boy I thought to be dead. The boy I have loved all this years. His golden eyes looking at mine leaving me speechless. He walked towards me and pulled the chair and sat besides my sick bed, I looked at him in shock.

"Who are you?" I asked mesmerized he chuckles and stood.

"I guess it's better to let your imagination have some fun." He chuckled darkly.

"No, wait." I grabbed his hand but flinched at his ice cold body temperature. He understood and sat on his own accord. I looked at him and propped myself to a sitting position while he looked at me expectantly. I grabbed his hand on both of mine, feeling his coldness.

"It's like you're dead." I muttered and he chuckled, with a twisted sense.

"Funny." He said but I did not understand the private joke or whatever.

"Are you my Edward?" I asked and his head looked up, right at me. I pretended to be too interested in his cold hand.

"I don't think so." He said.

"But—"

"I may look like him, I may be even him, but I'm not the same as before…" With that he stood and left, leaving my hands and my hopebox empty…

-------------------------------------------------------0----------------

**A/N!**

**How was that?!?!?! Mwuahahaha! I kno… its cliffy today…**

**Srry for the long update…school starts august 10 so I'm part-AYING hardcore… except yesterday and I went to the mall and I had this gangster stalking me.. he called himself "Romantic Gangstah!"…he was like.. "Do you speak Spanish?" (I look American and I live in Puerto Rico.)… so he was like stalking me all mall..until I hid in Borders.. Gangsta never go there!... =D!... and Hot Topic was closing… but nowadays they're this gangsta posers… and I never thought they'd go for rockers like me… it's weird… Times have changed little ones!..........Oh well… love you guys!.. thanks for all the support.. I'm hoping to end this fanfic by chapter 25.. I think.. yes I like 5 by 5 numbers, (5,10,15,20,25,30.. etc.)…. **

**(**_**No offense to you gangsters…)**_

_**REVIIIIEEEEEW PLEASE.. OR I'LL MAKE IT SO A METEOR HITS AND EVERYONE DIES!..EXCEPT MIKE.. JAJA…. AND I WILL BE ALL ABOUT MIKE AND JESSICA… WHO WILL LIKE THAT?!?!?1 SO REVIEW…**_

_PLEASE… =)_


	18. Guess

_The light was visible through the vines and trees and noticed this place wasn't forks. It was the place of the last dream, so this must be another dream. I looked around me just like before; I was laying in a meadow… a serene place, the same spot as last time. As my eyes scanned the meadow a figure in the trees stood out, it wasn't a branch, and it wasn't a tree…. It looked human. I propped to my knees and squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look at him or her. The figure moved to the shadows, like if it was hiding. Edward . I ran after it, through the shadows. The figure stopped just at the end of the shadow, one more step and it went to the sunshine. I looked at him more clearly, my eyes adjusting to the little dark there was._

"_Edward." I appointed him, since I already know it was him, but the rest of the dream was something I couldn't remember. He looked back at me. Only, then I noticed, he had the golden eyes that where the ones I only saw lately._

"_Stay Away, Bella." Edward's soft melancholic voice drifted through gritted teeth. His fists were clenching and unclenching._

"_Edward I—", He silenced me with his glaring eyes._

"_We can't be together… I'm supposed to be dead." He turned toward the sun._

_I staggered towards him and when my hand descended on his hand he flinched, when I looked at him, there was only hurt in his eyes._

"_But Edward, I want to…" I said he glared at me._

"_It's for your own good, I'm a monster." He said._

"_No you're not." I reassured him._

_He smiled a cynical smile and walked backwards, towards the sun. Just then his skin started to sparkle—literally. Like a million diamonds we're incrusted n every pore of his white skin. He forcedly laughed at my expression and I walked towards him. His smile faded with every step I took and hurt was written all over his face, his eyes, and his expression._

"_Being unnaturally beautiful doesn't make you a monster." I told him, putting a hand on his abs, looking at the shine on his barefoot chest._

"_But this does." He said and before I could even look at him with a questioning look he had me on his arms, he was leaning towards me and the hurt expression was replaced with what I think is lust. His lips descended on mine and all the glory on the universe could be tasted on him. His delicious smell filled my nostrils and then he started to trail kisses on my jaw to my ear to my neck, there he stopped and inhaled a sharp amount of air. He murmured something like delicious and I blushed, Goosebumps all over my arms, not even knowing why but I did feel something was coming. Like the thing I was waiting for was coming._

"_I love You, Edward." I said but the words hadn't left my mouth when I felt a sharp pain on my neck, I heard a sucking sound and I felt pain on my inside, I fought and pushed him away but everything was futile…This was not a hickey, I could tell this time._

_He dropped me to the floor and I felt too weak to even look at him. He came into my view just as he was kneeling , he had blood smeared all over his mouth and the lust in his eyes had been replace with regret, when I found the energy to smile, lust overcame him again and he dove in again. The sucking sound started again and I had a pretty good idea what the dream was telling me…_

_Vampire._

I tossed and turned and recalled what happened just a moment ago…

Edward said he wasn't the same as before, I tossed one more time and recalled the words.

"_I may look like him, I may be even him, but I'm not the same as before…" "I'm a Monster." _He had said it so in my dream.

"Bella… Bella! Wake Up, Bella." A man's charming voice lured me out of my sleep, out of my truth and once I opened my eyes I saw Dr. Carlisle opening the curtains, to see yet, another gloomy day. I scanned the room and nothing had changed. For all I knew Edward could've have left the room minutes ago.

"Have they told you that you talk while asleep, Bella?" Carlisle turned to me with a board and checked things off.

"Why? What did I say?" I asked and Carlisle chuckled.

"Do you believe in mythical creatures, Ms. Swan?" Carlisle asked and cut me off short. I didn't answer and his smile became one of understanding and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you believe anyone you know or _knew is_ a _vampire?_" He asked seriously and something of his determinacy scared me

"No…" I said shakily and he smiled.

"Good, otherwise I would've seriously sent you to the therapist." He said and walked out of the room. I sat there, shaken still and thought about his attitude, then as I lost myself I tried to recall my dream but I couldn't even remember what I dreamt. Like if it was just gone. I couldn't even remember what we just talked about. Was it about my health?

I turned to the window and rain started pouring and I fell asleep to the sound of the drops hitting the glass.

----------------------------------------0-

" Thanks, Dad." I said as he insisted on helping me on the steps. If I fall, he doesn't have the balance to help me and stay off the floor. I grabbed my keys and opened the door and entered heading straight to my room until I remembered I had to cook. I grunted and my dad noticed as I came downstairs.

"I can order pizza, if you want." Charlie offered and I smiled at him. "Please." I said and he grinned and called the delivery boy. I slumped on the cough and touched my forehead, I could still feel the stitches, they were to stay there until a week or so, Carlisle said. I groaned once more and grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on and flipped the channels. Seventy-five channels later I found a cooking channel and left it there watching some Italian dude make _Port a le patu_. Or French, I didn't care; it looked too complicated for me to even understand. I kicked my converse and hung back, lying on the sofa very comfortable.

I heard Charlie finish talking with the pizza guy and hang up, walk towards me and grin.

"Ordered a pizza." He said, blocking my view from the TV.

"Yeah, um, You told me." I said and looked at him, he was ecstatic.

"A cheese pizza." He added and I looked at him again. "Thanks…?" I said uncertainly and he went to his room to shower and change. I looked at him leave and wandered what was all that about.

The doorbell rang and immediately someone rammed on the door.

"Bella, could you get that? My wallet is in the kitchen table." I heard Charlie shout and I went to the kitchen, pulled out a twenty and walked to the door. I opened the door and instead of finding a acne covered delivery boy with a pizza in hand and a cheesy outfit there stood Jake, evidently mad.

"Can you explain to me?" He yelled and all the madness flowed into me and I crossed my arms.

"I can't, if you want an explanation for your face ask Mother Nature." I tried to close the door but without even effort he held it open.

"Ha Ha Ha. You think you're hilarious don't you?" He asked, glaring at me.

"And you think you're the last Pepsi in the world. For your record, I won't stay all day waiting for you to call me back. If you didn't want to see me you could've just said so. But No, you just left me guessing if you had suffered of some weird illness or something." I exploded and he looked mad but confused. "Then again, you're an illness." I said and tried to slam the door again but he held it on place.

"What?" He asked without being ashamed.

"What?" I exploded some more. "You've been disappeared and ignoring my calls and the only thing you can say is 'What?', you're pathetic." I shot and he stood there looking at me. I could swear he was taller, more bulky.

"Me? Now I'm ignoring _you_? What about you these past three days." He demanded, I was lost on his change of appearance.

"Did you cut your hair?" I asked in a trance and he huffed.

"Nice, some way to distract me." He said and looked back at my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but as you can see I was at the hospital three days ago." I said and held my wrist for the bracelet to show in his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." In a second he went from mad to sorry and he pulled me to a hug which I could swear that almost broke my ribs.

"Ouch, jake!" I said and he dropped me.

"What?" He asked alarmed.

"You crushed me, Have you been working out lately?" I asked he looked anywhere but at me and murmured a 'yes'.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked and made way for him and he entered and sat on the couch.

"So, what happened to your forehead?" he asked and gently touched my stitches. His eyes were worried.

"Oh yeah, I called certain person like ten times, he was totally ignorant so I decided to pay a visit and had a car accident." I said and glared at him. He looked awful.

"I'm so sorry!" he hugged me.

"Although your car seemed fine." He said to my hair and I pulled back and looked at him.

"I hate you." I said and he smirked.

"I love you too." He said and gave me a peck. I stood motionless.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" he asked and I glared at him.

"No, not until you explain."

"I can't tell you." He looked mad and he looked forward, I looked at his squared jaw. I put a hand and he looked at me.

"Why not?"

"The pa—I mean Sam doesn't let me." He said angrily.

"Since when does Sam own you?" I said and he glared at me.

"It's not a matter of commitment or loyalty, it's about an order." He said.

"Oh, so now Sam can Order you around?" I asked. His jaw set and he looked forward again and I huffed in disbelieve.

_Ding Dong._

"Let me take that." I stood up and grabbed the twenty and went to the doo to open to the pizza guy.

"Miss, I got to tell you. I heard some weird noises and swear I could see someone in the bushes." The guy said as he handled me the pizza I looked at the trees and at the bushes and saw nothing.

"Just a squirrel. Thanks." I said and the guy gave me two pizzas. He pulled away in the delivery car and I saw a shiny silver Volvo down on the street. I frowned; I could tell that wasn't here before. It looked out of place with the other cars. I glanced at the bushes again and saw nothing so I entered and close the door.

"Mmm. Pizza. You knew I was coming." Jake murmured and he went to wash his hands.

"Not me. My dad." I said and washed my hands on the kitchen sink.

"Did I ever tell you that you that is like my dad?" He said as he opened the first pizza and grabbed a slice and handed me one.

"Haven't you realized that makes us sinners, hello, incest?" I said and he laughed.

"So does that mean you still love me?" He asked and walked towards me and grabbed my waist with his free hand.

"Shut up." I muttered and grabbed a slice, chewed and swallowed it and he kissed me.

I was lost until I heard Charlie clean hi throat.

"You know, there's enough pizza for everyone, you don't have to _share_" He said and grabbed a pizza and sat on the couch, turning to sports channel.

"Let's grab a box and head to my room." I suggested and he agreed.

"I hear weird noises and I'm busting in with my gun." Charlie yelled after us and I laughed.

We entered my room and he immediately threw himself on my bed causing all the springs to yell out in process.

"_I heard that!"_ Charlie yelled and Jacob laughed.

"Jake! You weren't so heavy and tall and muscular a week ago." I laughed n joined him in the bed. Not in THAT sense.

"Um, Growth Spurt." He muttered but looked anywhere but at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"NO… but I can't tell you… you have to… um… GUESS!... yes Why son't you guess." He said.

"Um. Gym?" I tried. He looked at me.

"You can do better than that." He said.

"Um. You have an animal gene?" I joke but he didn't laugh with me.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Close." He said and I thought.

"Think Mythical Creature." Jake hinted. I racked my brains.

"Um, nothing.. the only thing that comes it's werewolf and that's ridiculous." I said and Jake huffed, Stood up, opened the window and jumped. It was all so fast that when I stared down the window I saw nothing. He should be bleeding or dead right now… he jumped of a second story.

What did just happen?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------0

**A/N!**

**Yes..so.. I was bored and decided to update**

**SOOO!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I start school the tenth and I'm on tenth grade and I'm on AP English and I'm in the nerds classroom so I have to keep good grades… this conflicts with fnfiction.. I'm gonna have to take a break… This may be the last time I update in a while.**

**I can't update in the week cause I have homework and ballet class… so.. and dances classes.. next weekend the guy I like is coming here so.. maybe a little partying and movies… **

**I'll try!**

**(** and yes.. here in Puerto Rico there are AP English classes… it's for people like me that like to write poetry or essays or stuff In English… after all.. I love English actually.**)**

**COUNTDOWN!**

**MAYBE 7 CHAPTERS TILL STORY ENDS! '**

**Yay…love you guys!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL GIVE YOU A PAPERCUT IN FRONT OF JASPER!**


	19. Not again

_I was lost until I heard Charlie clean hi throat._

"_You know, there's enough pizza for everyone, you don't have to __share__" He said and grabbed a pizza and sat on the couch, turning to sports channel._

"_Let's grab a box and head to my room." I suggested and he agreed._

"_I hear weird noises and I'm busting in with my gun." Charlie yelled after us and I laughed._

_We entered my room and he immediately threw himself on my bed causing all the springs to yell out in process._

"_I heard that!"__ Charlie yelled and Jacob laughed._

"_Jake! You weren't so heavy and tall and muscular a week ago." I laughed n joined him in the bed. Not in THAT sense._

"_Um, Growth Spurt." He muttered but looked anywhere but at me._

"_Are you sure?" I asked._

"_NO… but I can't tell you… you have to… um… GUESS!... yes Why don't you guess." He said._

"_Um. Gym?" I tried. He looked at me._

"_You can do better than that." He said._

"_Um. You have an animal gene?" I joke but he didn't laugh with me._

"_You do?" I asked surprised._

"_Close." He said and I thought._

"_Think Mythical Creature." Jake hinted. I racked my brains._

"_Um, nothing.. the only thing that comes it's werewolf and that's ridiculous." I said and Jake huffed, Stood up, opened the window and jumped. It was all so fast that when I stared down the window I saw nothing. He should be bleeding or dead right now… he jumped of a second story._

_What did just happen?_

------------0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there frozen, looking out the window into the vast darkness. Waiting for some sort of movement that told me Jake was there, sprawled on the floor, with a broken leg or something. But not even a grunt came.

Just clean and pure silence. A gush of wind hit me in the face, forcing me to stumble back into the warmness of my room and close the window. I numbly walked to my bed and slumped there, staring at the ceiling while all sorts of possibilities came to me.

What was all that about?

_Think mythical._

The words bounced in my brain, as I thought about everything. Slowly, very slowly… the world turned black.

-------------------------------0---------------------------------

I felt the cold grass underneath me and the itching sensation it caused. I opened my eyes to see the cloudy day and propped up immediately. I could see it was the meadow.

"Ugh. Not _again!_" I muttered and closed my eyes with pressure, trying to make it go away. When I opened them I was still in the meadow.

"_Crap." _ I muttered and I heard someone in the dark chuckle.

"Hello, Edward from my dreams; how are you today?" I asked sarcastically. The chuckle strained and from the darkness Edward emerged.

"So, what's new?" I ask my eyes already for the roll.

"Everything alright?" His musical voice asked me, his gaze scrutinizing me.

"Well, it depends… Is this a rerun from the same dream? I mean, I get it… you're a _monster_, rawr and everything." I rolled my eyes, laid back, my pressure in the heel of my hands, were the grass was sticking to my skin.

"Well… it's not a rerun…. Since I'm not snapping or anything." He pointed out, smiling as I looked at him.

"Oh, ok… so what now?" I asked him.

"You tell me." He said.

"I don't know what _I'm _doing here…" I mused, and he gave me a lopsided smile.

"You do now that it's _your_ dream, do you? I mean, this is your subconscious. Here your life makes sense." He said.

"You're supposed to be dead, my life isn't making much sense lately… It never did… with the ghosts and everything." I murmured to myself but his face changed, he was frowning at me and I could tell he was curious.

"Ghosts?" He asked.

"Ignore that." I mused and he obeyed.

"So… This is my subconscious? So..um… what are _you_ doing here?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You tell me." He repeated.

"Do you even _know_ to talk?" I mean, you're giving me stupid short answers… I need to know why I am here." I said and then I heard a ruffling from the bushes, Edward didn't even glance to it but I could see a two glints looking at us… light reflecting from someone's eye.

"That's your answer." Edward was crouching right beside me, his breath tickled my ear and I forgot to breath for a second or two then he grabbed me by the jaw and exposed my neck he then sniffed and I saw him glance toward the bushes, just as he was about to bite this huge russet colored wolf jumped from it and hit Edward, making him stumble back, losing the balance he had in his crouching position and leaving me mortified.

The eyes of the wolf briefly captured mine and I knew those eyes.

Jake's eyes.

It all fell into place…and as I saw them lurch to each other darkness enveloped me again.

--------------------------------------0

I gasped for breath and it took me a second to register that I was in my bedroom. I looked around and saw that everything was the exact same way it was before I closed my eyes. A drop of sweat trickled my forehead and the clothes stuck to my sweaty body. I crossed the hall to the bathroom, turned on the faucet and emerged in the cold, icy water.

After the long bath I stepped out and grabbed my fluffy towel, patted my body, drying as much and put on the clothes I had brought to the bathroom with me.

I opened the bathroom door swiftly and glanced down the hallway where I could hear Charlie snore slightly. I tiptoed to the other direction to my room and shut the door just as soundlessly.

I stood there and didn't know what to do, the alarm clock on my nightstand informed me it was 3: 47 am. I didn't want to go to sleep so I turned on my crappy computer so I could write to Renee. As the machine started to roar in protest I hear a crack outside and something knocking on my window. I turned and in the darkness I could see Jake's face staring at me from the other side.

I knew that look.

I opened the shaft and propped the squeaky window slowly so Charlie wouldn't here. His hands took over mine at some point and even though he did it faster, it was almost as silently. He entered my room and I stepped back from his naked chest.

Ï guess you already figured it out…"He started and waited for me to say something… but I just didn't. I could see the sadness in his eyes, and it hurt.

"Isn't there anything you want to ask?" Jake insisted and this time I just ran to him and hugged him.

"How did this happen?" I sobbed and he caressed my hair. I could feel his lips in my head and he was trying to calm me.

"I don't know exactly, there _are_ some legends." He said and I pushed him so I could look at him straight.

"What exactly are you?" I asked.

-----=

------------------------------------------------------------------------------=-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Im so sorry for the two moths or so late update…. IM SO SORRY!.... NOOOOO I'm not discontinuing it… Im just busy…**

**Soooo**

**Let me explain**

**SCHOOl**

**That's pretty much it…. So..as you may know I started august 13 and tenth grade is not the best year…. I hate Biology!..aghhh!.... and I'm in Pre-Ap English and so…a lot of stuff….**

**Also… You may remember I was in love…yeah..well… we were like a couple then I saw him kissing another girl…but that's alright… he is now Dr. Faggot…. And I'm not the one to call him that… ::)!**

**Anyways…telll me…reviw…please….i'll try to update more often./!**


	20. SORRY

Do not kill me, I almost got killed myself already. So, I recently recieved a review telling me to please "with cherry on top" update it, I will... sometime soon but it's just I had a lot of awful events passing one after another like 5 months ago and then just got lost, I've had everything falling apart from some time now with the dance lessons and the photography exhibitions (oh yeah, I've taken that up) and a lot of stuff and I'm just going to stick to Two stories.

I killed them (duh)

Guys and their hormones (duh duh)

If any fan would like to keep on any of the other two stories you have my total permission of copying and pasting it.

About the other two I'll be keeping, fans please hang on, I'm just a Junior, I'm studying for my classes, I have to study for my license and I have a social life.

Although for the moment I'll recommend you read any book By Sarah Dessen, I freaking love her3

Thanks once again and I'm really sorry.

Just leaving this here so you know I'm not dead.

By the way, for those with a tumblr you can contact me

.com/youtastehorrible :D


	21. It's hard to explain

_I opened the shaft and propped the squeaky window slowly so Charlie wouldn't here. His hands took over mine at some point and even though he did it faster, it was almost as silently. He entered my room and I stepped back from his naked chest._

_Ï guess you already figured it out…"He started and waited for me to say something… but I just didn't. I could see the sadness in his eyes, and it hurt._

_"Isn't there anything you want to ask?" Jake insisted and this time I just ran to him and hugged him._

_"How did this happen?" I sobbed and he caressed my hair. I could feel his lips in my head and he was trying to calm me._

_"I don't know exactly, there are some legends." He said and I pushed him so I could look at him straight._

_"What exactly are you?" I asked._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What exactly am I? What kind of question is that?" He asked utterly confused although his tone was edging more toward in denial.

"The question you ask when someone's not..." I was at lost for words.

"When someone's not what?" He urged me and I could see a hint of sadness radiating from him, he didn't like what he was whatever that was. He didn't have a vote on this decision.

"Not... wll, no offense but... Human." I finished and when I said the last world he sat down in my bed and put his head in his hands, covering his face. His shoulders slumped and I could hear him steadily breathing.

"I _am_ human." He said through clenched teeth and when he lifted his head and glared at my eyes. I froze, scared and helpless I couldn't even assure him I understood him even though I'd be lying.

"I never asked for this to happen." If he wasn't so manly he'd probably be sobbing, I walked slowly to him and sat bside him, putting an reassuring arm around him and gave him a half-hug.

"You know, this would be less weird if I know why are we holding back on the sexual tension." I tried at a half-joke and I received a grin I knew so well from him, the angry Jacob long gone, the hopeless one settling in.

"I don't even know how to begin." He just stated.

"Why don't we begin from where everything begins, the beginning." I suggested.

He smiled "That'll make it easier." Took a deep breath and started.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

Forty-five minutes later I was laying back on his arms in my bed where he just had fallen asleep after everything came rushing out of his mouth. I sat there from the beginning to end then somewhere in between he just broke down and somewhere near the end he just fell asleep with me on his arms. I lay there processing everything. I couldn't understand how someone can change that much in three days, how your life could change in just three days. Maybe it was me, Maybe it's part of every teenager, But I didn't even know the beginning of my life changing was just outside my window.

**TAN TAN TAN. AND HERE'S WHERE I SAY "SHORT CHAPTER, SUCKS FOR YOU BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I CALL A CLIFFIE ;)**

**I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT. But it's just that, I had to end it there, that cliff is amazing. but don't worry, I'll update soon :D**


End file.
